Her not so stalwart knights
by SaidbhinLuch
Summary: Just a series of one-shots based on Sam's guys trying to help her out and succeeding maybe in not the expected manner... Rating due to a slight slips! Friendship, family, humour and maybe a smidge of romance(S/J in nature)! (Sometimes angst alas)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimner... as always not mine!**_

* * *

Sam muttered darkly under her breath as she set up the fire in the campsite. She was having the worst day and the guys weren't helping her any bit. Well Teal'c kinda was... by staying the heck out of the way. At least _he_ was perceptive unlike a certain Colonel who was whistling merrily as he set up the perimeter.

Jackass.

Sam leaned back, placing her hands at her lower back trying to ease the dull throb that had settled in mid hike from the gate.

She sighed and began placing rocks around the pit area. It was supposed to be her day off, and she had plans for today, none work involved. All it involved was her cosy pyjamas, a bottle of wine a good book and copious amounts of chocolate.

And possibly a bucket full of painkillers.

Stupid, idiotic, clueless Daniel.

Why did he have to find clues to possibly the answer to the meaning of life, today or all days? The first day of her period was always the worst, if he'd found it tomorrow it would've been fine. But noooo Lady Luck was really out to get her.

'You okay there Carter? Don't want you driftin' off and getting kidnapped now do we?' The Colonel smirked at her as he sat down on one of the logs Teal'c had placed there earlier. He blinked as she tried her best to stop herself from glaring the Colonel to death.

Two weeks, and he had not let up.

Dress jokes, veil jokes and the odd kidnapping quip.

And of course there was the _losing her top_ fiasco.

In many ways he was so much better than any other CO she'd ever had but in many others... God she could just strangle him, or in her current condition?

Castration was definitely an option. It was in the top ten at least. Top five.

As he continued to whistle happily past her, she decided that it was her top choice.

Slowly, with a rusty spoon.

'Sam! Oh this is amazing, you will never believe what I just found!' Daniel came jogging over with Teal'c trailing behind him. Again her luck today was terrible, as Daniel forgot to look where he was going and tripped sending his notes and tools flying... and mostly smack into Sam's stomach.

'Fuck!' Sam could stop the curse from slipping from her lips as she shut her eyes against the pain.

'Sorry! Sorry! Oh god, are you okay?' He exclaimed scrambling to pick up his stuff and shoving his glasses up his nose.

Sam merely sent Daniel a withering glare and she bent over, trying not to whimper.

Always the first day, Sam usually stayed huddled in bed or on the couch and for good reason. Even her Dad was petrified of her on the first day. That coming from a seasoned Air Force officer, well that was saying something.

Sam opened her pack and grabbed a couple of pain killers and swallowed them dry, shuddering slightly as she did so.

Sam just pulled her legs up to her chest and decided to mope. Not very professional, she supposed but in her current state Sam couldn't bring herself to give a tiny rats ass.

She closed her eyes and wallowed in misery as the guys moved around her.

* * *

Sam started with a jolt and looked around in confusion. Somehow she was tucked inside a sleeping bag, in a tent and a heat back across her back and one on her stomach.

Explained the lack of pain she was feeling right now. Sam moved slowly but stopped as she heard voices outside.

'Jack you need to stop making those jokes!'

'Oh it's just a bit of fun Danny! Carter's fine with it... I think...'

'You think? Seriously Jack, have you not heard about some of the crap she's been put through? It may be fun and games to you but it's having a serious effect on her!' Sam smiled slightly at Daniels concern but had to stifle a groan at his words.

She knew that she should've told the Colonel about some of the things that were being said about her behind her back but... It never made a difference in the past and she didn't want to drag all that down on her head. Besides it was bull.

'Like what exactly?' Sam sat up straighter as her ears pricked at the serious tone that had snuck into his voice.

'Rumours? About Sam's behaviour... and her...' Daniel cleared his throat awkward and a dull thud echoed, indicating that, most likely that the Colonel had hit Daniel. Her theory was promptly confirmed but Daniels' annoyed huff.

'Some of the 'officers' on the base are convinced that you and Sam are well... involved.'

'WHAT?!'

Oh ouch. Sam couldn't help but wince at that, she found herself, awkwardly enough, slightly offended by it.

She shook her head, mentally scolding herself.

'Damn it to all hell! You should've told me! Heck Sam should've... I'm not used to this... Ack!' Sam could see the Colonel in her minds' eye gesturing widely and scrubbing at hand through his already messed up hair.

'I believe it was a point of principle for Captain Carter.' Teal'c deep baritone interjected quietly.

'And pride maybe?' The Colonel seemed to be thinking more to himself then to the group. And then silence reigned over the campsite.

Sam could sense an awkward CO/Second in Command who so happens to be a woman conversation on the horizon... As long as her cramps decided to leave, she could deal. At least she knew that the conversation with Colonel O'Neill wouldn't be either the '_you're very intelligent and all but...' _or _you won't get anywhere in the Air Force without some... concessions *wink*' _chats.

Sometimes she wondered why she bothered... But it was only on the awful days like today when she was stuck in work.

Gawd.

'I'll take first watch. Then Teal'c and then you Daniel.' The others moved away and the campsite quietened down considerably.

Sam drifted off again for another while, but decided that she needed to get up and try to ease some of her discomfort. She hesitated as she neared the tent flap, a decidedly awkward conversation was about to ensue.

'Carter I'm not going to bite.' Sam mentally kicked herself, of course he had heard her moving around.

She stepped out gingerly holding the heat packs in one hand and looked around. Night had fallen and two moons were hanging low in the sky, but the campsite was warm due to the crackling fire.

'You feelin' any better?' The Colonel watched as she slowly sank down onto her log.

'Yeah, I'm sorry about earlier Sir, I should've-'

'Ack! Carter it's not your fault! You feel like crap and none of us made it any easier for you. No need to apologise!' He then looked warily at her as though expecting her to do something.

Sam arched an eyebrow at him quizzically as she noticed one of Daniels Kleenex packs next to the Colonels boot.

'I'm not a crier so you don't have to worry about that... I just get really grumpy and a bottle of wine is always needed. Shame I couldn't smuggle one off world.' She smiled shaking her head at him as he issued a sigh of relief.

'Oh thank goodness, I never know what to do with crying women...' He trailed off awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Sam laughed quietly and rubbed the small of her back. The Colonel leaned to his side and produced two newly heated compresses and offered them to her.

'Sara would practically beat me over the head unless I gave her these... Thought they might help you out...' Sam smiled gratefully placing one on her stomach and held the other to her back.

'These things are miracle workers... I promise I'll be a well behaved Captain again tomorrow Sir.'

'Even on your worst day you are a fantastic second in command. Though that does bring me to my next point...' He trailed off looking at Sam expectantly, and she quickly looked away feeling more than a tad ashamed.

'You didn't tell me that my comments were making your life difficult and causing friction between you and some of the other officers on base.'

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'I know I should've come forward Sir, but... It's hard for me sometimes. Reporting such behaviour in the past has only made things more difficult for me.'

The Colonel nodded and looked into the fire, clearly thinking deeply, Sam slipped down onto the ground so the heat compress was supported by the log against her back. She pulled a leg up to her chest, wrapped her arms around it and leaned her chin down on her knee and like the Colonel stared into the fire.

'Look, you're the first female second I've ever had, so I'm not really sure about how to well... damn this is just difficult.' Sam could pratically hear him cringing and smiled gently before looking back at him.

'It's a learning process... we'll just have to figure out a way for all of this to work, without it getting...'

'Weird? Or have people talking about 'us'?' He finished making air quotes in the air around _us_. Sam nodded, smiling brightly before getting up and heading towards the tent.

'I'm taking last watch right Sir?' She stopped and turning around slowly to look at him, as the Colonel waved her off and as she opened her mouth to protest, he smoothly cut across her.

'Ah ah! You're not 100%, if either Daniel or Teal'c... well maybe not T, regardless, if any of us were feeling like crap would you cover from us? Of course you would. Carter we're a team and we're going to look out for each other. It has nothing to do with you being a woman, as I said I am more than okay with that.' He grinned jokingly at her at the last part. Sam chuckled lightly before ducking into the tent where a large Hersey's chocolate bar was propped up on her sleeping bag.

Alright, Jack O'Neill may be an ass but he wasn't a complete jackass.

* * *

_**I'm telling you it is so much easier writing Sam/Jack interactions in later seasons... Season one Sam is triiiiicky! I hopefully managed okay, but I know you lovely people will telll me... right? haha!**__**  
**_

_**Please as always read and review!**__**  
**_


	2. Blonde Issues

_**A 48 hours episode one shot! Couldn't not do it! **_

* * *

Sam sighed as she tugged lightly at her hair, as she stared at her reflection in one of the locker room mirrors. She leaned, bracing her hands on either side of the sink and looked at her hair.

For years she had been mocked, judged and underestimated just because she happened to have blonde hair. Well, maybe not just that, she reasoned but it always had a significant impact. Sam frowned at herself before turning and heading to her locker. She grabbed her civvies and tried not to start yelling in aggravation as McKay's words.

Dumb blonde.

DUMB BLONDE!

God what a chauvinistic asshat.

All the mistakes she made?

Oh she really, really, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally wanted to strangle him!

At least she was vindicated in the end she mused as she reached into her locker but groaned as she caught sight of her reflection and slammed the door shut in irritation. Sam clutched her leather jacket and leaned her head against her closed locker door.

'Ah Sam?' A hesitant voice reached Sam's ears and she turned her head slightly to look for the source, not raising her head from the locker. Daniel was leaning into the locker room looking concerned as he took in her poise and demeanour.

'Yeah Daniel?'She asked looking back at her name plate and closing her eyes.

'You okay?' Sam heard him step into the room, and figured he glanced around to make sure that there wasn't anyone else in. She felt him lean back against the locker next to her and looked at her expectantly. She looked up at him and pulled a face before looking back down.

'Just tired and angry I guess... It's been a stressful couple of days.' Sam turned around and leaned on the lockers, like Daniel and looked up at the drab ceiling.

'And irritating too...' Sam looked up at Daniel, startled and confused. At her baffled expression Daniel smiled slightly and continued.

'You honestly think that people are going to ignore it when some asshat insults you? If you do, then you are not as smart as your IQ makes you out to be.' Daniel bumped against her shoulder and she smiled brightly up at him.

'I guess I can be a bit... dim, sometimes... Wait does everyone know?'' Daniel gave her an eerily Jack O'Neill-esque smirk and nodded.

'Oh.'

Sam couldn't figure out how she should feel... Flattered or annoyed that someone else may kick McKay's ass. As Sam thought about it some more, she stopped and looked up at Daniel suspiciously.

'You didn't tell a certain Chulak-native did you?' She narrowed her eyes up at Daniel, who was going his best to appear innocent. Unfortunately, the occasional smirk threatened to break across his face.

'No, but I may have subtly informed a certain Colonel friend of ours...'

'May have? As in _you definitely told him as soon as you found out?'_ She questioned, already knowing the answer and trying her best to contain the overwhelming glee coursing through her.

'Maybe?' Sam smiled up at him nudging his shoulder as he looked warily down at her.

'Ahhhh now... I can't go and kick McKay's ass, the others will have gotten there first!' Sam lightly punched his shoulder and moved to leave the locker room, Daniel followed suit.

Sam blinked as she saw herself in the mirror and grimaced. Daniel looking at her reflection leaned over her shoulder and squinted.

'What are you looking at?' He asked looking between her reflection and Sam herself. Sam shook her head and pulled on her leather jacket.

'What are you seeing that I, in my, as Cassie once delightfully phrased it to Jack, male ignorance of the overwhelming amount of female issues, can't?' He leaned down and looked into her face Sam recoiled slightly and then sighed in aggravation.

'You're not going to let this go are you?' She asked exasperatedly, already knowing the answer, but hoping that Daniel would catch the drift and leave her alone.

No such luck she thought miserably as Daniel sat down on one of the benches and looked up at her expectantly.

'Nope. Now spill.' Sam blinked at him in confusion, for a split second it was almost as if Cassie was staring at her, looking at her for gossip... usually related to Daniel and Janet. As he looked at her in bewilderment at her constipated expression she shook her head to clear her mind.

'It's my hair. There, happy?' Sam sat down heavily opposite him and waited for his response.

'It's your _what?' _Yup as expected. Shock, confusion and probably more than a dash of scorn.

'Look I'm a _blonde_ Air Force scientist. You don't think that people jump to conclusions about that? McKay did. He has a thing for 'dumb blondes' and he had me lumped in that group.' Daniel opened his mouth to object to that but Sam held her hand up to stop him.

'Don't. I know that I'm not, I know that, rationally speaking my hair colour has nothing to do with well ANYTHING, but ever since I was in high school people have jumped to conclusions about me. _She can't possibly have gotten the answers herself; she got some poor boy to do it. There's no way she earning those promotions in such a short space of time honestly. Totally screwing her CO or using Daddy's connections. The pretty blonde airhead.'_

Sam stopped taking in a deep breath and closing her eyes. The SGC was the best command for any woman to be working at, Sam had figured over the years. Any male officers who behaved untowardly to any of the woman on base were automatically disciplined or even transferred. But it didn't stop people from making assumptions.

Blonde.

Sam's head shot up as Daniel burst into laughter. She looked at him in outrage and reached over and smacked him on the arm.

'OW! Sorry Sam but everyone knows that, that is the furthest thing from the truth. And I can't help but find it funny that you're agonizing over your hair. It's like talking to Jack, only somehow even funnier.' Daniel continued, stopping every few words to giggle some more.

Sam rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

After about ten minutes of practically crying with laughter, Daniel managed to compose himself. He stood up slowly and opened the door.

'Well I know at least two men outside who are relieved that you are the blonde Air Force officer that we all know and love. You show everyone that you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover. If you'll excuse the cliché but it's true.'

Sam tilted her head and smiled at him gently.

'That was unbelievably corny Daniel. But I appreciate the sentiment behind it.' Daniel placed an arm round one of her shoulders and looked at her judgingly.

'Besides, I really can't picture you as a brunette.'

'Way to ruin a moment Daniel.'

'Well, I can't always let Jack do it, now can I?' Sam smiled up at him as she left the locker room to see the Colonel and Teal'c standing there in civvies.

'Don't be insane Daniel. You always ruin the moment.'

After a beat, she added. 'You and Thor, at least.'

* * *

**_Ooooo I'm branching out... A Daniel/Sam one shot... Tell me if I managed this one as well as I apparently managed the last one! I will be changing the characters as the chapters focus on the different relationships, just so you're all aware! _**

**_And before I forget THANK YOU, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! The response to the first chapter was amazing and I am beyond flattered by it! And thank you to IrishMaiden, my anonymous reviewer since I can't PM you... More as you requested :P_**

**_As always read and review! Be harsh if you want, but flames will only be used for toasting marshmallows! _**

**_Thanking you all very muchly! _  
**


	3. 66 to 100 days

Sam raised her head in confusion as a gentle hand shook her shoulder.

Damnit, she had fallen asleep again. She sat up slowly in her chair, wincing as her back and shoulders protested violently at the movement. Sam blinked slowly up at whoever had woken up and was surprised to see Teal'c stand there, smiling gently at her. She rubbed the side of her face and winced as she felt imprints from the keyboard imedded in her cheek.

'You must rest. Doctor Frasier had requested that I take you to your quarters.' He informed her moving her into a standing position and moving her towards the corridor. Sam stopped and shook her head violently at him.

'Teal'c I'm fine, honestly I need to get this finished. I am so close and I _need_ to finish it. Janet is just being overprotective.' She turned to head back to her desk but was surprised when Teal'c stood in her way with his arms folded.

For the first time ever, Teal'c was frowning seriously down at her, his eyebrow arched in the severe setting. Sam had never seen that particular setting before, at least not at her. She was used to stoic, concerned, rarely fearful and amused.

Sam felt herself drop in defeat, as she knew that Teal'c would follow Janet's orders to the T. Damn her interfering best friend.

'I understand that you are concerned for O'Neill's welfare, as are we all. But as O'Neill would state, you cannot accomplish this without rest. I have no doubt that you will succeed but you cannot do it if you do not take care of yourself first.'

It was the most that Sam had ever heard out of the large man and she knew that he would not let this go.

'Fine I'll go to bed, you can tell Janet that I have succumbed, surrendered and waved the white flag in defeat.' As Sam turned to walk towards her quarters she stopped and looked up at Teal'c who was silently following her.

'T, I'm going to go to bed, you can go report back to Janet. I am fine.' She gestured at him to go to the infirmary, but Teal'c just stared at her with his typical poker face.

'Doctor Frasier has informed me that I must ensure that you do not have a laptop in your living quarters, no notations or anything on which you can work and remain outside for at least 12hours.'

Sam gaped at him in shock she knew that Janet was worried about her but this was insane.

'Teal'c I don't need a babysitter, I am perfectly able to stop working.' Sam retorted in annoyance, huffing and folding her arms. Not exactly her best moment, she figured, doing a fantastic impression of a petulant child, but Sam couldn't really stop herself.

Unfortunately for Sam, Teal'c aimed his strictest look at her, the one he usually had aimed at the Colonel in his most childish moments.

'Fine!' Sam turned and stomped down the corridor, her visions swam for a second and she stopped bracing herself against the wall. She closed her eyes for a minute and felt her world go sideways.

* * *

Sam murmured quietly as she woke up slowly. For the first time in a long while she actually felt refreshed, but that empty feeling was still sitting heavily in the bottom of her stomach. The empty feeling that she had been ignoring resolutely for about two months now.

She was not going to consider it, neither it nor the cause of it. Though, as she threw her legs over the side of her bed and caught site of a team picture on her side table, the feeling intensified. Sam flopped back on her bed covering her face with her pillow and groaned loudly.

She shot up in bed as a gentle knock reached her ears. Sam tossed the pillow back on the bed, got up and opened the door. Teal'c was standing outside holding a tray from the commissary absolutely loaded with food. He brushed past her and placed the food carefully down on the table before seating himself down on the chair opposite the tray.

Sam pulled at face at him as she looked at his subtly expectant face.

'Let me guess... Janet told you to make sure I ate. An extraordinary amount it would seem.' She blinked taking in the mountain of food. Teal'c nodded almost imperceptively at her. Sam twitched her eyebrow in response for sitting down in resignation and beginning to eat.

'I'm also going to be under observation by you guys right?' The fainting incident had probably been the last straw. Janet had been into Sam at least once a day nagging her about her overworked state, excessive coffee consumption and irregular eating habits.

She had even heard Janet complaining to Daniel about it, and Daniel ruefully admitting that the Colonel was the only one capable of getting Sam so slow down and take a break. _"Sam needs Jack to help her, and Jack needs Sam to save him..."_ Daniels' words had hung over Sam's head for some time despite her attempts to forget about it.

'Indeed.'

'Great.' Sam rolled her eyes at that and took a sip of coffee. She paused as she looked up guiltily at Teal'c.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking it out on you guys. I'm not making the situation any easier am I?' Sam sighed before looking apologetically up at Teal'c. He smiled gently at her.

'It is a trying time for us all. But I find it moving how dedicated you are in rescuing O'Neill.'

'Maybe a little too dedicated I guess.' Sam dropped her knife and fork and looked down at her half eaten food.

'You care for O'Neill.' Sam winced at the blunt, matter of fact statement.

'That obvious?' She practically squeaked at him, but was relieved as Teal'c shook his head.

'We are, as O'Neill would say, a family and we have an understanding. It is not a weakness Major Carter.' After that, the room remained silent as Sam finished off her breakfast. All the while she goggled at Teal'c's calm at her... situation.

As they both got up Sam swiftly hugged him, before stepping back leaving the room and walking to her lab.

For the next month, Teal'c regularly stayed in her lab for hours at a time ensuring that she slept decent hours, ate and took appropriate breaks. He also acted as a fill in for the Colonel as her sounding board and though he wasn't as amusing, he was just as reassuring.

* * *

Sam bit her lip worriedly as she entered the men's locker room and saw Teal'c strapping on his vest. She cleared her throat and stood awkwardly in the doorway, pulling at her sleeves anxiously.

'Major Carter.' He turned his head to look at her and Sam continued to gnaw on her bottom lip.

'Look, I need to be perfectly honest with you. This may not work, you could die and I need to-' Sam tried to start but she was so jumbled up, Sam couldn't even finish the sentence. She sat down on one of the benches and rested her elbows on her knees, hands clasped.

Three months of working herself half to death, well more like three quarters, breaking the laws of physics and driving herself up the walls with worry and doubt. And missing the Colonel far, far more then she knew she should, more then she was supposed to.

Teal'c sat down next to her and gently placed his hand on top of her folded ones.

'I have faith in you and abilities Major Carter.' He reassured her smoothly before getting up, easing Sam up and leading her out of the door.

'We will succeed in bringing O'Neill back, of this I am certain.' Teal'c stopped and stared at her steadily a hand on her shoulder.

Sam nodded and smiled up at him.

'Thank you Teal'c, I guess I'm more than a tad concerned about everything...' She trailed off and stepped up towards the control room but stopped as Teal'c grasped her arm once again.

He didn't even speak, but just gazed at her a hint of a smile playing about his face and Sam found herself smiling back in return.

* * *

_**Now a bolt of inspiration hit me as I was about to start studying so I managed to finish this... I will warn you all that this will be my last story for a while... I have repeats starting next week so I'll have to take a break... Two, three weeks at most.**_

_**Anyways, this was a impossible one shot. Teal'c is without doubt the most difficult character to capture. And I'm more than a tad nervous about this story, but it seemed appropriate for 100 days...  
**_

_**Also to my anonymous reviewers:  
**_

_**Kalinysta:  
**__**Thank you for pointing out my type in chapter two and I went back and fixed it! Always appreciated!**_

_**KM-I;**__** Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this one as well!**__**  
**_

**_Wiggiesmon: I couldn't resist the little in-joke! I'm so pleased you picked up on that!_**

**_IrishMaiden: Thank you so much for the glowing review! Daniel and Sam do have a wonderful sibling relationship that was underutilized in the show. I bow to your wonderful review! It's exactly what I was hoping for! And rest assured I will only ever do slightly clueless Jack, which is him pretending to be the dumbest... Which as we all know is a complete lie, but endearing. I can only hope that I managed Teal'c..._**

**_As always read and review, you wonderful people! _**


	4. Comfort and rumours

_**Disclaimer; see chapter one! A Sam/Jack story based on the events of Secrets... Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sam curled up on her couch and stared at her dress uniform that was hanging over the opposite arm chair, protected in its cover bag.

Normally Sam would have hung it up as soon as she got in the door, but she didn't really have the energy for it today. Today she had just pulled on her fluffiest pyjamas and thickest coziest socks and plonked herself in front of the TV.

Unfortunately nothing could keep her Dad's words straight out of her head.

_I have cancer, Sam._

_Lymphoma._

_I want to see you fulfil your life's dreams before I die._

_Fathers have dreams too._

_Before I die._

Sam sobbed dryly as she stared blankly into the middle distance. Her father was dying, she couldn't do anything to help and he was angry with her for not doing what he wanted.

She also felt terrible over the fact that she was furious at him and his behaviour. Talking to people and using his connections to get her ahead. All without so much as even consulting her. All her career Sam had made it a point to ensure that she earned everything she had gotten fairly and there goes her father jumping her to the top of the queue.

Sam bit down on an incensed scream and got up and headed into her kitchen grabbing a large wine glass and a bottle of wine.

Dear god she needed a drink.

A large one.

As she poured the wine out slowly, her mind wandered back to the past couple of days. Not only was her Dad dying thinking that she was an unmitigated failure but rumour at and around the Pentagon was that the Colonel was involved in an assignation.

Hell even her Dad had tossed her, General Hammond and the Colonel some suspicious and wary glances once after the accident.

He'd even tried to warn her about her CO, but Sam told him to shut it quickly. She knew about the Colonel's darkened past due to a bit of investigation. Sam didn't care about that, which is precisely what she had told her father.

'_Sam, your so-called CO, is a dangerous man, I did some-' After the Colonel had come in hands drenched in blood, her father had cornered her._

'_Research? Made some calls? Not good enough that General Hammond likes him?' Sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in irritation._

'_Sam, I don't want you to be stuck doing god knows what because ...' Sam tilted her head at him expectantly and waited for him to finish the sentence._

'_Because? Whatever you think is wrong, I respect and admire the man I know. He's a good man, one of the best in fact. And before you get started, he is the first CO I've had in a long time who treats me as his equal and respects me. Now I'm going to make sure he's okay.' At this Sam turned away and stalked off towards the bathrooms._

Sam stopped as she gazed at a picture of her and her father at her graduation from the academy.

He looked so proud of her that day, but that was the problem wasn't it, she reasoned.

Pride.

Her father's biggest failing. His pride prevented him from actually talking to her, unless he was dying. And it was a fault with her as well, though she was big enough to admit it. Sam was pulled out of her thoughts as a banging started from her front door.

She moved to the door and yanked it open.

'Sir! What on earth are you doing here?' Sam exclaimed in surprise to see the Colonel standing on her porch. He never came round to her place, team nights always took place at his house and he seemed reluctant to come round to hers for whatever reason.

'Ahh Carter, hey, I was amm... just in the neighbourhood?' He tried, shoving his hand deep into his pockets. Sam leaned against her door and took a sip of wine.

'Yeah, I just... Damn. Can I come in?' Sam smiled slightly and stepped back and closed the door behind him as he stepped cautiously into her house.

'You're perfectly safe here, my house isn't going to bite.' She jokingly suggested as she lead him into her living room.

'Just the owner bites, right?' He smirked at her and Sam sat down tucking her legs up underneath her. The Colonel shook off his leather jacket and sat down and stretched his arms across the top of the couch.

'That's what happens when you put a hand over my face! It's your own fault. Besides if it had scarred you'd probably have had less trouble with alien women.' She started giggling at the Colonels' stunned expression.

'Just don't say that in front of your father.' He winced as he saw her expression falter slightly.

'So something did happen.'

Sam pursed her lips and placed her wine glass down on the table.

'Coffee? Beer? Wine?' She asked getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

'Evasion?' The Colonel countered leaning his head back and looking up at her. Sam rolled her eyes and nodded in defeat.

'A beer would be great though, thanks!' Sam huffed sarcastically and fetched the beer for him.

'How's Daniel doing?' Sam asked as she sat back down and looking up at the Colonel.

'Not so good, as expected. I have no idea what to say to the poor guy. He had himself holed up in his lab with Teal'c standing guard when I went to go check up on him. Think he wants some alone time for now.'

'Can't say I blame him for wanting to be on his own right now. In fact I had the same idea.' At this she gave the Colonel a pointed look and he simply looked blankly at her.

'Ahhh but Daniel spoke to us before locking himself away in his lab.' At this he tried batting his eyes in an innocent manner to which Sam glared at him.

'You're not going to let this go are you?' She tilted her head and smiled at him grudgingly.

'Isn't that what family does? Irritate and annoy fellow family members until they start talking?' The Colonel continued to blink at her innocently, and failing miserably.

'I thought that was Daniel's job.' Sam countered and smiling brighter at him.

'Good point. So Daniel's the bug and annoying person, Teal'c is the silent pillar of strength and you're the smart supporting one and I'm the funny one?'

'You're the one who bugs everyone into staying healthy and cheer us up.'

'So I'm the class clown?'

'I've always like the class clown. More fun than the jock.' The Colonel grinned at her before pointing at her and narrowing his eyes.

'Are you alright Carter? There's been something off since you spoke to your Dad.' He leaned forward and looked up at her concerned. Sam furrowed her eyebrows and stared at her idle glass of wine.

'Look Carter, I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry, I should go.' Sam looked up at the Colonel as he rose to his feet.

'No, no, honestly Sir, I've just been trying to process what happened.' Sam gestured for him to sit back down.

'That bad huh?' He sat back down closer to her this time and waited.

'Yeah. He has cancer.' Sam looked down at her striped socks and flexed her toes and spotting a hole at the toe.

Damn, these were her favourite socks too.

Her head shot up as she felt a warm hand envelop hers. The Colonel stared at her with sympathetic eyes and they sat there for a spell.

'Look Sam, if you need time to go visit him, then take all the time you need. I'm sure the planet will manage to stay intact.'

'Really? Leaving you and Daniel unsupervised? By the time I got back the planet would be disintegrating.' Both officers chuckled lightly at her words.

'Daniel would find the doom device and I would push the button. Naturally I'd be ignoring Teal'c disapproving stare.' The Colonel look up for a few moments and then looked back at Sam extremely seriously.

'Never leave us.'

'I plan on sticking around for a good long while yet, don't you worry Sir.' At this the Colonel heaved a melodramatic sigh of relief and Sam started giggling.

'Ah ah! What have I told you about all the giggling?' He frowned at her which only caused Sam to giggle even harder.

'My Dad wants me to join the Space program.' She stated once she had calmed down. The Colonel didn't say anything but squeezed her hand gently, encouraging her to continue.

'He made a few calls to get me to the top of the list.' At this the Colonel pulled at face and Sam nodded at him.

'I know right? He tells me that he has cancer and not to worry... Which is insane, how can I not worry? And then he tells me that he made calls to get me into the program, when that is the LAST thing I'd ever want him to do. I have never been the type of person to pull strings and there he goes. And the worst thing? I feel guilty about the whole thing! Which makes no sense!' Sam stopped, breathing heavily and trying not to start bawling her eyes out.

The Colonel didn't say anything but just sat there and held her hand gently.

'Why does it all have to be so complicated? God don't answer that. He also tried to guilt trip me into it and he thinks that I've given up on my dreams, when in fact I'm living them. I just don't know what to do.'

'There isn't anything you can't do Sam. Just be there for your Dad and try to convince him that you are in fact happy. It's all you can do. We'll be here for you anytime.'

Sam smiled up at him in thanks.

'Anyway, I would stay, but I have a plan to kidnap Daniel and force him to eat and sleep. I will be checking up on you tomorrow alright?' They both rose to their feet and Sam walked him out to the door. As she opened the door, the Colonel enveloped her in a massive bear hug. Sam couldn't stop herself from burrowing her head into his chest and taking comfort from the simple gesture.

As they pulled back, Sam noticed that her elderly neighbour Mrs. Caffery was standing at her window and staring at the pair.

The Colonel also noticed and waved at her, who swiftly shut her curtains.

'Oh dear, looks like you'll be at the centre of a gossip scandal, you sleeping with an older gentlemen. Scandalous. Sorry about that.' Sam shrugged at him and leaned against the door frame as he headed to his truck.

'Well, it beats the theories of me being a raging lesbian who's spying on everyone.' She quipped.

The Colonel turned back to look at her and started laughing loudly, a rare event for the Colonel.

'Now someone has to write a book about that! It would be hilarious!' He chortled at her and Sam started laughing as well.

'I'm fairly sure that Janet has already the manuscript. And Sir? Thank you for everything.'

The Colonel waved her off and as he climbed into his truck, he called out.

'Anytime.' Sam watched from the door as he pulled away from her house and drove away and smiled contentedly for the first time in days.

* * *

**_Oh I couldn't stop myself... As always read and review! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far!_**


	5. In the wake of the divide

_**A quick little one shot to celebrate getting half way through my exams! Spoilers for Divide and Conquer... Perfect for a Sam/Daniel bonding**_ _**moment! Enjoy! **_

* * *

Sam blinked wearily as she sat on one of the infirmary bed, legs crossed at the ankles and staring blanking at the wall. Janet had just finished running a battery of tests on her and Sam hadn't found the motivation to move just yet.

'Sam?' She turned her head slightly as she felt Daniel sit down next to her and stretched his legs out in front of him. They both sat there in silence for half an hour, before Daniel huffed slightly and jumping up, Sam looked at him in surprise.

'Come on you, Teal'c has a stash of Ben and Jerry's in his room and you are the only one who he won't object to stealing it. He'd strangle me and Jack in a heartbeat.' Daniel stood in front of her and grabbed her hands, pulling her up gently.

Sam sighed quietly and let Daniel guide her through the surprisingly empty corridors. She barely even blinked as Daniel withdrew Teal'c pass from his suit jacket and pushed her in.

She sat down on the bed and looked down on the floor. Sam jumped as Daniel shoved the freezing tub into her hand along with a spoon. She smiled weakly up at him and he smiled sadly in return before sitting down next to her and stretching his legs again and leaning back on his arms.

Sam twirled the spoon around in her hand absently and dug in.

'It's too much. I feel like I can't think.' She muttered to the ice-cream. Easier then talking to Daniel, she figured continuing to look down at the demolished tub. Oh she'd eaten it that quickly... how embarrassing.

Daniel leaned forward and rubbed her back gently.

'You can talk to me or at me, bawl your eyes out or yell at me until you're hoarse. Whatever you need, I'll be there.' Sam turned to look at him, the gentle kind man who was looking at her without a trace of pity evident in his face. At this she couldn't suppress a sob and starting bawling and Daniel pulled her in for a hug.

Daniel simply held her, rubbing her back tucking her head under his chin and not speaking a word. Sam was just incoherent between grief and the pain over stepping away from the Colonel... Jack. And he loved her too.

Unrequited love she could deal with, she'd been there before, but this... the very definition of heart-break. Sam hiccupped loudly before burrowing deeper into Daniels chest.

And Martouf.

She couldn't even get that straight in her head. Sam felt both the grief of a beloved friend and that of a lover... but that wasn't even true. She didn't love him, not like that, she merely felt the echo of it but it still was in her. And then there was the guilt over killing him.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to suppress any and all thoughts coursing through her brain.

Eventually, it could have been minutes, it could've been hours Sam stopped shaking and lifted her head out from under Daniel. He reached into his jacket and took out a small packet of tissues and offered them to her.

'Thanks Daniel.' He smiled and tilted his head.

'Anytime. It's what I'm here for.'

He placed his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her reassuringly. Sam nodded and got up onto shaky legs and walked into Teal'c bathroom. She splashed her face and took a couple of deep steadying breaths and headed back to Daniel who was looking through Teal'c DVD collection.

'Best collection on base apparently.' She stated leaning against the bathroom door frame and watching Daniel in vague amusement.

'Well we do have good taste.' He countered continuing to peruse through the stack.

'The finest education for out Jaffa friend.' Daniel nodded and Sam padded back to her nearly finished and mostly melted ice cream and polished it off.

'He has Clueless? Why on earth does he have that movie?' Sam half giggled as she placed the empty tub in the bin and threw the spoon to Daniel.

'He wanted to understand female American culture?' Sam tried trying to maintain a straight face as he turned to look at her incredulously.

'Or he asked for anything that would be helpful in dealing with Cassie when she becomes a 'proper' teenager.' Daniel arched his eyebrows in surprise and opened his mouth to respond but a knock at the door stopped him.

'T! Buddy! You in there?' Sam's eyes shot wide open and she bolted into the bathroom. Daniel nodded at her and waited until she had shut the door. As she listened to both men's muffled voices Sam sank to the floor, resting against the door.

She tucked her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knee.

Go away soon, oh please go away... Sam prayed desperately, she needed just a bit of space right now.

'She okay?' Sam bit down on her lip as she caught the Colonels voice. She swallowed heavily in a seemingly futile attempt to stop herself from bawling her eyes out yet again. She could hear Daniel speaking quietly to him, and usher him out.

Daniel knocked gently at the door and Sam wearily got up and opened the door.

'I seem to be spending half my life in the bathroom right now, in hiding. God, could I be anymore pathetic? Wait, don't answer that.' Sam walked back to the bed and stood at the foot of it, hand at her forehead and her other arm wrapped around her waist.

Daniel pulled her into another hug, squeezing her gently and kissing the top of her head.

'You are the furthest thing from pathetic Sam. You are one of the best people I have ever known in all my life.'

Sam half giggled into his chest and closed her eyes and letting the calm wash over her.

Things may be totally crap right now, but she'd never be alone.

* * *

_**Oh this was sappy! But I couldn't help myself! Enjoy!**_

_**A big shout out to all my reviewers! I love you all!  
**_

_**Thanking you very muchly!  
**_


	6. Discoveries and awkward moments

**_I'm back! And I passed my exams! WOOOOOOOOOO! I even got to go to London! LONDON BABY! Man it was awesome and I finally managed to finish this chapter... YES! Celebrations over now... read and ENJOOOOOOOOOOY!_**

* * *

Sam sighed as she took a sip of coffee and casually read through the newspaper. She was determinedly ignoring the vast majority of the people in the canteen at this point, well the men at the very least. She scratched her neck absently and frowned at the crossword puzzle."Hey Sam!" Sam looked up and smiled up at Daniel who placed a file and a cup of coffee in front of her and sat down.

"Hi Daniel." She nodded before taking another sip of coffee and pushing the paper away from her and looking up at him.

"Want some help?" He asked jokingly moving his long hair back and wincing as he grazed his stitches.

"Nah I was just bored. How're you doing?" Sam folded up the paper neatly and picked up her coffee, inhaling deeply.

Daniel shrugged before picking up his own cup of coffee.

"Oh yeah, she totally tried to jump him in the locker room. Not the first time I'd wager." Sam closed her eyes and dropped her head. She didn't have to look around to know it was the group of marines that had just been transferred in. Daniel narrowed his eyes and Sam held out her hand to stop him.

"Leave it. Judging by their conversation standards, they will make a comment in front of Teal'c or the Colonel." Sam chuckled half heartedly and focused down at her coffee. Daniel didn't say anything but she could feel him staring piercingly at her.

Neither of them spoke for some time, Sam barely even looked up as the Colonel and Teal'c sat down next to her and Daniel. The Colonel placed blue jello down in front of her and Sam smiled slightly. She quickly had to bite down on a wince as she heard the marines guffawing behind her. Daniel arched an eyebrow at her and rolled her eyes as she glared at him.

"You two okay?" The Colonel glanced from one to the other before shaking his head and passing Daniel a sandwich. Daniel blinked down at the sandwich as his stomach rumbled loudly.

The four sat in peace for a time and Sam picked up the newspaper and flicked through it yet again. The guys were chatting quietly as she read through the articles. Daniel sighed in relief as the group of jarheads left and shook his head at Sam, who merely lift the paper higher.

She blinked in surprised as a hand yanked down the paper, nearly knocking both her coffee and her jello. The Colonel leaned forward and stared at her, twitching at eyebrow at her and then staring at Daniel. Both scientists looked at each other before looking back at him, and Sam tossed a quizzical expression at him.

It was now the Colonels turn to narrow his eyes at Sam, who blinked back at him, trying desperately to school her features into nonchalance and mild confusion.

He pursed his lips slightly before turning back to his lunch. Daniel glared at Sam for not speaking up, and Sam simply looked back to the paper trying to squash her guilt.

* * *

Sam hummed slightly to herself as she moved around her lab away from the guys, well the Colonel, being suspicious and the vast amount of rumours floating around the bases.

She stopped momentarily as she pulled her stitches slightly and braced herself on her desk holding a hand to her stomach. She exhaled loudly before picking up at stack of files and she started to file them away.

"Sam?" Sam blinked up at Daniel who stood in the doorway and was looking at her in concern.

"Hey Daniel!" She chirped, and immediately winced at the overly happy tone in her voice. Sam looked down awkwardly as Daniel came over and stood next to her staring at her expectantly.

She pressed her lips together and moved around doing her best to avoid the persistent stare being aimed at her.

'So why haven't you told Jack what's going on?' He queried pushing his glasses up his nose and crossing his arms across his chest. Sam bit her lip and moved back to her desk and ruffled some papers and staying mute.

Daniel stomped over and sat at the opposite side of the desk, not stopping in his attempt to catch her eye and Sam resolutely evaded his stare.

After about 15 minutes of avoiding his eyes, she groaned in aggravation and glared up at the expectant archaeologist.

'Because I should be able to deal with all this crap Daniel! I've been dealing with this sexist chauvinistic crap for _years_! Only this time it's worse because I actually tried to **jump my friggin' boss!**' The words practically erupted from Sam as she slammed a book down on the desk. The unexpected movement and jumped so violently that he nearly fell off the seat.

'You do get that it wasn't you, right?'

'No, Daniel that had _completely escaped me.'_ She retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes and resting her cheek on her hand and leaning on the desk.

Daniel smiled apologetically at her, before frowning at her clearly thinking intently.

'You know what I don't get about the military in particular?' He asked cocking his head at her and leaning back in the seat.

'No, Daniel I don't. What?'

'How come in this day in age, when apparently, we are supposed to be enlightened and totally equal, in the military, it seems to be perfectly acceptable to suspect that women are using other means of getting ahead?' Sam blinked at the unanticipated question and smiled ruefully at him.

'It's hard to say. Mostly it's just guys being guys, testosterone is a funny thing after all, no offense. However... there are some women who have used certain _assets_ in getting ahead. This, unfortunately, leads to rumours running rampant about all field officers. For me, the fact that I look the way I do and how well I've done, it simply means that some people will jump to the conclusion that I haven't truly worked for it. Most male officers don't treat women this way, but there is hesitancy when push comes to shove.' Daniel frowned deeper at her, narrowing his eyes and looking around contemplatively.

'Jack wasn't like that wasn't he?'

Sam laughed lightly at Daniel's question, thinking back to the day she met the Colonel.

'He was more hesitant about the fact that I'm a scientist more than me being a woman. Kawalsky, on the other hand...' Sam trailed off, wincing slightly and then shaking her head in amusement.

'Typical Jack. I just find it bizarre that Hammond and Jack are letting guys get away with all the comments at the moment.'

'They probably don't know about it. The marines will slip up at some point, and I've a funny feeling that most of the few women stationed here, will be transferring soon enough. The repercussions of recent events will be difficult for most.'

Daniel got up with a certain purpose, a purpose that caused Sam to feel slightly wary about what was about to happen next.

'Well no more of this sexist crap! If this base is going to house the best and brightest, then we must maintain a firm equality for all!' He exclaimed before running out of the lab. Sam watched him in complete confusion. He had to be joking right? Not even Daniel would say something like that and actually mean it?

Would he?

'Crap!'

Sam bolted out after him, ignoring the slight twinge from her stomach as she rushed to catch up with the excitable man.

'Daniel! _Daniel!' _

'_Oh for crying out loud Daniel STOP!' _She caught up with him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

'Are you messing with me?' Sam asked looking at him actually worrying for his mental well being.

'Kinda.' He shrugged at her smiling at her in delight, she rolled her eyes yet again and both of them wandered down the hallway at a much slower pace.

'Hey kids!' They both turned to see the Colonel emerging from a room and walking towards them.

Daniel blinked from the Colonel to the door and back again.

'Were you coming out of your office?' He asked sceptically as the Colonel stopped in front of them.

'I was hiding from Feretti. No one ever looks for me here for some reason.' He mused tilting his head slightly and smirking at them.

'Probably because you make everyone think you're never actually there Sir.' Sam suggesting smiling at him and Daniel's confounded expression. Daniel in fact looked at the Colonel for a beat, before marching over to the room grabbing the pass key in his hand and ripping open the door. Sam looked round the Colonel to see his reaction.

'My god, it's actually his office!' He exclaimed before looked round at Sam, clearly expecting to see a similar reaction. His face fell rather dramatically as he spotted that Sam was not amazed by his discovery and narrowed his eyes at her.

Daniel stomped back to them, pouting slightly and huffing irritably.

'I can't believe you never told me where his office was Sam.'

'You never asked! Besides why didn't you ask him?' Sam looked at Daniel in bafflement and jerking a thumb at the Colonel.

'He'd never tell me!' Daniel pointed at the Colonel accusingly and Sam started giggling at his antics.

'By the way Carter, what did you mean by _"make everyone think you're never actually there"_?' The Colonel cut across Daniel easily and frowning jokingly at her.

'Well, you always complain about your paperwork and being forced to avoid your office as a result, and yet General Hammond has never mentioned you not having any of it done. Somehow you manage to disappear for hours, without a single soul on base managing to spot you. So, in conclusion, you are in fact _usually_ in your office and _doing your paperwork_, Sir.' Sam smirked as the Colonel looked at her in amazement.

'Damn you're good.'

'True.' Both officers grinned at each other and they both turned to see a petulant Daniel leaning against the opposite wall and glaring at the office door.

'I mean Sam knows where your office is, and you beat me up? Doesn't exactly seem fair.' Sam looked at Daniel in surprise, thinking that he was kidding but her jaw dropped as she saw the guilty look on the Colonels face.

'You beat Daniel up? Why? _When?_ And _why_ didn't I hear about this?'

She was even more surprised to see what looked like a blush rising in the Colonels cheeks.

'He beat me up over you.' Daniel explained looking smugly up at the Colonel, who was looking at him with an almost constipated expression.

'Huh?'

This seem to be the only noise that Sam was capable of producing at this stunning piece of information.

Over her?

Say what?

'Oh when Jack was first infected, I told him I was going to see you and he got a tad... possessive.' Sam's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and promptly looked in confusion as the Colonel started humming loudly.

'Possessive? Of me?' She had to clarify as she was having difficulty wrapping her head round the very idea.

'Beat the crap outta me.' Daniel confirmed nodding sagely at her and throwing the Colonel a pointed look.

'How come everyone heard about the locker room incident and not this? So not fair!'

Sam found herself wincing once more and mentally kicking herself as the words tumbled out of her mouth.

'I'm sorry? Everyone heard about the what?' The Colonel turned and looked at the pair. Sam shut her eyes in resignation and assumed that Daniel was looking at her smugly.

'You should have told him.' Daniel pointed out poking her shoulder and she tossed him a glare.

'People have been talking about what happened when you were infected?' The Colonel asked staring unwaveringly down at her.

'Well yeah. Actually, most officers are talking about what the women did in general Sir.' Sam swallowed heavily and shut her eyes once again in resignation.

'Carter, you should have told me. In fact why didn't any of the women on base come forward about this?'

'It's a difficult situation Sir. Complaining about the comments and rumours never really helps in fact it usually hinders most female officers. And it's embarrassing to say the least...' Sam trailed off looking apologetically up at the Colonel before staring down at her boots, scuffing one off the other slightly.

'I see your point Carter, but in future, come and talk to me about this sort of thing. Consider it an order if you have to. Not that I want you to.' He shook his head and scrubbed at his short hair wearily.

'I'll have to talk to Hammond and dress down the marines.' He looked down at her knowingly and nodded at Daniel. Sam knew she really shouldn't be surprised by the fact that he had figured it out, but she was.

She should know better by now she reasoned.

'Coffee?'

'Sure.' Both Sam and Daniel replied as they headed towards the commissary once again.

'Oh yeah, Daniel sorry about-'

'It's fine Jack really. You weren't yourself.'

'Alright.'

'Okay.'

Sam blinked as both men conversed, a term she used lightly for the short rather stilted comments passing from one to the other.

Guys.

'I still can't believe I didn't hear about this! You beat Daniel up over me Sir?' She couldn't help but wonder in confusion as they headed down the corridor.

'Yes, he was quite worried over you, _Samantha._' Daniel joked nudging her shoulder and grinning at the Colonel.

'Shut up Daniel.' In response Daniel merely chuckled to which the Colonel, who, as Sam noticed, seemed to blush once again, glared his friend.

'Daniel!'

* * *

**_I had originally planned this to be a simple Sam/Daniel moment... but Jack did as Jack always does and wandered straight into the story... I think I managed the Jack/Daniel banter... And this episode was begging to be done!_**

**_Also about what I said about women in the Air Force, I don't know if it's accurate or not... From what I do understand it can be a bit of a boys club in any military institution but I am no expert, so if I am wrong or I grossly exaggerated something I apologise!  
_**

**_Anyways... I'm glad to be back to this series! Please read and review and any suggestions for what episodes or moment ideas would be appreciated if you so wish!  
_**

**_P.S: If I haven't replied to any of the reviews for the last couple of chapters I'm sorry, but some of emails have disappeared and I can't be sure if I did or didn't but I am EXTREMELY flattered! I love you all! _****_  
_**


	7. Pictures and Stars

**Ooooo my longest story yet! Eee! My muse fairy was wonderful this week it really was! And yes this is another Threads story, but it screams for a one-shot for this series... Oh well! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam paused as she sifted through one of the boxes left to her as she sat in the middle of the den in the cabin. She stared down at a picture of her parents holding her, barely a few weeks old. She found herself welling up and blinking slowly as she looked down at the happy faces.

She picked up an empty silver frame from her left and gently placed the photo inside and propped it up on the table and smiled sadly at the figures.

'Whoa, Jake with hair... That is just odd.' Sam turned and smiled as the Gen- _Jack_ peered at the picture.

'He blames-_blamed_, me for losing it.' Sam told him turning back to look at the picture and cocked her head at it. Jack sat down next to her and looked round at the stuff littered around the floor.

'I can see why.' Sam opened her mouth to comment and then covered her eyes and winced as she saw what picture he had picked up.

'You blew up a TV?'

'The TV was asking for it?' She tried, grinning slightly and looking down at the picture of her six year old self sitting in the middle of the remains of a charred TV set with an irate Jacob in the background.

He chuckled, cocking his head at the picture, clearly very amused by the site of a small curly haired Sam Carter after blowing up a TV.

'So this is why he blamed you for losing his hair. I can see that.' Sam rolled her eyes and elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

'I was curious and it got slightly out of hand... It happens. I was only six though. Also Mark thought that milk would help in the investigation.'

'The first and last of the great explosions. Ahhh memories.' Jack commented lightly placing the photo in a shoe box that Sam pushed towards him.

Sam coughed lightly and ignored the stare that Jack was giving her as she cut open a second box and froze as she saw a small box with a small note with her name scrawled on it. She picked both up frowning slightly, ignoring the faint laughs coming from the man next to her and read the short note.

'Oh my god! I remember this particular expression!' She turned to see Jack nearly crying with laughter at a picture of Sam age seven in a dress that resembled a frilly pink marshmallow. The Sam in the picture was scowling up at the camera, clearly vowing vengeance on the person who forced her into the dress where ruffles had gone to die.

'Oh shut up!' Sam snatched the photo and stared at herself.

'It is reminiscent of a certain blue dress incident related look...' Jack mock mused, staring into the middle distance, Sam lightly smacked him on the arm.

'My great aunt Muriel was truly sadistic.' She huffed placing the photo in yet another box, to be hidden from view.

'I can't believe someone managed to get you in that monstrosity.'

'Didn't last long... I 'accidently' spilled Mum's glass of red wine on top of it. I'm not sure who was more relieved I destroyed that thing, me or her. Muriel never did like Mum all that much. Or me after that incident' Sam got up and placed the small box on the table leaving the note on top of it, in case anyone got any ideas.

'Oh?' Jack remained sitting flicking through one a wedding album and arching an eyebrow as he spied one picture of her Dad looking incredibly nervous, at least from what Sam could see at least.

'Yeah, Mum and Dad met under rather odd circumstances and Muriel didn't approve.' Sam picked up a framed photo both of them at her graduation, the same on she had at home.

'Odd circumstances?' Jack looked up at her at this point as Sam paused, leaning over yet another box.

She puffed up her cheeks before sighing heavily.

'Have I never told you this story?'

'Nope.' At this Jack pulled himself onto the couch and leaned back expectantly. Sam looked at him and sighed again before reaching into the box and tossing him a smaller photo album and waiting for him to open it.

'Your grandfather was Air Force too?' He asked incredulously looking down at the old picture of her mother and grandfather who was dressed in dress blues.

'Like I said odd. He was Dad's CO when they met. Muriel was not pleased that Dad married the daughter of an Air Force General... Which is odd given her nephew was an Air Force officer... Gramps wasn't too pleased either, but he got over it, eventually.'

'When did he get over it?'

'I think it was when I declared that he was the best grandpa ever, according to Dad and me.' Sam sat down next to Jack and looked down at the picture.

'You added in the 'Dad' part didn't you?' He asked laughing at her as he continued to flick the pages of the album and throwing the odd glance at the box.

'Well my granddad didn't know any better! He always believed that I was the most honest little angel and I'm not telling you what's in the box yet.' She muttered as she grabbed the photo album to take a closer look at one particular picture of Sam with her grandfather, Mark and her Mom.

'Yet.' He noted pointing at her and smiling contentedly at her, and Sam merely rolled her eyes and turned back to the boxes and sighed.

* * *

'Jack, one itty bitty question...' Daniel started as they sat outside eating dinner in the dwindling light.

'Yes Daniel?' Jack asked almost warily as he lifted a beer from the ice chest next to him.

'Why is it you never seem to burn Sam's steak but I always end up with charcoal?' He asked as he lifted up a bite of slightly blackened meat. Daniel, at this looked up at Jack with the most consternated expression that she had ever seen grace his face.

Sam tried to suppress a smile and a laugh by taking a sip of red wine, Teal'c raised an eyebrow pointedly at Daniel as he ate a large piece of his own steak, which was perfectly rare.

'Maybe you're just not as nice to him as I am.' Sam smirked as she sat back slightly in her seat as she laid down her knife and fork, and took her glass of wine.

At this Daniel spluttered fantastically for a few seconds before sighing in defeat and leaning back in his chair. Sam shook her head and giggled at her friend with Daniel mock glaring at her behaviour.

The sat peacefully for a few minutes, that is until both Jack started glancing inside at the box that was sitting on the mantle, with the note still placed on top of it.

Daniel followed his line of sight and looked at Sam curiously who was staring out at the lake contemplatively.

'Can I-' Jack started, pointing inside and looking at her hopefully.

'No.' Sam closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of her chair.

'_Saaaaaaaaaam.'_ Jack seemed to be making up for lost time in using her first name. 8 years of using 'Carter' repeatedly seemed to have affected him greatly. He now seemed to be relishing in being able to use her name freely.

'No Jack.' Sam looked over it at him and saw him narrowing his eyes at her before sighing dramatically.

'But the anticipation is killing me!' He threw his hands up into the air dramatically, in order to emphasize his impatience.

'Patience O'Neill.' Teal'c tried to pacify Jack's curiousity but given the loud exclamation of air from the energetic man, it failed.

'If it helps, I'm not entirely what is in the box either.' Sam told him smiling slightly and he shook his head dejectedly.

'I wanna-' Jack stopped as all three looked at him and he huffed in annoyance.

Sam shook her head good naturedly at him and stared out at the now still lake once again.

Daniel, Teal'c and Jack went to clear up the table and as Sam went to help they stared at her. It was Sam's turn to huff in annoyance as they moved inside and Sam was left outside. She pulled her legs up underneath her and laid her head back against the back of her chair again.

Sam slowly got up and headed out onto the deck once and stared out at the woods and twinkling stars up above. She looked back at the cabin for a moment to see Daniel talking to Jack energetically with Teal'c clearing up the dinner plates in the background.

She smiled softly at the scene and looked back out at the landscape wrapping her arms around her torso.

'Hey Sam, you coming in?' Sam turned to see Jack opening the door and leaning against the frame.

'In a minute. Just taking in the view out here.' She smiled and turned round to look up at the stars, she heard Jack walk towards her.

'Glad you came?' He stood next to her shoving his hands deep in his pockets and staring up, like her.

Sam turned her head to look at him and he looked back at her, she smiled brightly and looked back up.

'Definitely.' At this Jack beamed at her and they stood there for a while. Sam frowned for a second and then turned to head back to the cabin. Jack opened his mouth to stop her, but she held her hand out to placate him. Daniel and Teal'c nodded at her as she grabbed the small box, putting the note in her pocket and flicking it open and smiling at the contents.

She quickly shut it as Daniel moved to have a look, and Sam stared at him expectantly. He lifted his hands in surrender and grabbed a book from the coffee table and sat down and looked at her in mock innocence.

'Teal'c please make sure Daniel doesn't try any spy work.' Sam smirked at Daniel's irritated look as Teal'c nodded at her. She stuck her tongue out at Daniel childishly as she shut the door. She turned around to see that Jack was now sitting at the edge of the dock, legs over the edge with his shoes by his side.

Sam paused to take off her sneakers and socks and padded along and sat down next to him.

'Ah the mysterious box makes another taunting appearance I see.' Jack comment as she kicked her legs back and forth over the edge of the dock

'Not so taunting this time. Dad wanted you to have these.' Sam turned to face him and gave him the box. She folded one leg underneath her as she pressed the small box into his large hands.

Jack stared at her face before a long moment, before looking down at the box fiddling with it hesitantly. Sam looked up at him encouragingly and placed on hand on his arm as he flicked it open.

'Oh god.' Jack eyes widened in surprise as he stared down at her fathers' silver stars.

'Sam- I can't... This is too much-' He faltered and stammered at her in shock and Sam smiled knowingly at him.

'Dad thought you say that. One second there.' Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out the note and opened it.

'"_Sam,_

_I know you're probably surprised to see my stars here but I've given them to you for good reason. I want you to give them to Jack. Not the most expected move from me, I'll admit but Jack deserves them. That man has saved our lives more times then I'd really like to consider. If you'd had told me six years ago I'd consider Jack O'Neill a true and close friend... Well I think we both know what I would've said to you kiddo. That you were bloody nuts... and that's being polite about it! If he tries to give them back, then you make sure to tell him that, nothing would stop me from coming back to haunt his ass. I've also told George to make sure the hassock actually wears them. You can't deny a dying man his last wish after all. I'm sure that you're reading this out loud to him, so I'll address you directly Jack:_

_Thank you for everything Jack, I'm proud and honoured to have considered you a friend. Selmak would also like to make it clear that you were her third favourite human... After me and Sam of course. Also make sure that you do that other thing we discussed. I wasn't kidding about haunting your ass. Don't ask Sam, it's need to know."_' Sam read out, trying not to laugh at her Dads' humour and at Jack's almost constipated expression at his words. The last part did confuse her slightly, but she decided that she didn't really need to know.

'Well there you go. And unless you want to be haunted until your dying day, I'd suggest you take them. Also I'm not taking them either, I don't want Dad coming back haunting my ass either!' Sam folded the note back up and slipped it back into her pocket.

Jack looked up at her in horror and stared back down at the stars in the box looking conflicted.

'It's too much, these should be yours!' He moved to give her back the box but she quickly pushed his hand back.

'They're yours. End of story Jack, you deserve them. I wouldn't be here, and Dad and I wouldn't have had the past six years if it wasn't for you. He wanted you to have them and so do I. I can't think of anyone better to wear them.' Sam pressed the box further into his hands and tried to make him understand by staring imploringly at him.

'Please Jack?' Sam swallowed heavily and closed her eyes before looking down at their hands.

'Far be for me to spite two Carters... I don't think I'd survive the fallout.' Sam looked up to see Jack looking down at her warmly, if not somewhat sadly.

'I'd be honoured to wear these.' Jack swallowed heavily and Sam barely choked back a sob. He pulled her in for a hug and held her as she cried silently.

After a while Sam pulled back and rubbed at her scrubbing the tears away with her sleeve and half chuckled.

'Well I bet he's grateful that he doesn't have to haunt you.' She tried to joke as she got up, Jack reached and grabbed her hand and stroked her hand with his thumb like he had in the observation room. Sam sniffed as she felt more tears slide down her face and she took a deep breath, trying to steady herself.

He got up, not letting go of her hand and they stood for yet another long moment. Sam took a second deep breath and looked out once again looked out at the lake.

'You weren't kidding about how beautiful this place really is.'

'My favourite place in all the galaxy.' He uttered as he looked at he looked out at the surroundings.

'I should've come sooner.' Sam whispered looking up at him and he turned to look at her, smiling in a way that Sam had only ever briefly seen.

'Maybe now's the right time.' Jack continued to smile down at her and Sam knew that she had never felt so grateful for this man's presence in her life before.

'Thank you.'

'For what?' He seemed genuinely seemed confused by her sudden appreciation.

'For everything... For this... For being you.' At this she reached up on the tips of her toes and while placing a hand on one cheek, she gently kissed the other.

'And don't go making any jokes!' She poked his chest gently as he opened his mouth to say something. Jack smiled ruefully at her and shrugged guiltily.

'Oh Sam, you've left with me being serious and you know how much I hate that!'

'What did I say about the joking?' Sam giggled at him as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

'Well what did I say about the giggling? Yet you never seem to listen to me!' Sam shook her head at him, and they both looked at each other again.

'You're incorrigible.'

'And to think you were only just thanking me for being my incorrigible self, just a moment ago.' Jack laughed down at her and Sam couldn't stop herself from laughing once again at his antics.

* * *

**Well... another Threads story by me... And I think it may be the last... Probably not though... Oh well! **

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, it has been wonderful! And to K-MI... That particular episode was on my list of definites for this series... You can expect it soon enough! I hope!  
**

**Again thank you all! I hope you read and REVIEW! What can I say I love the attention! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?  
**

**And episode suggestions are welcome if you so please!  
**

**Thanking you ever so muchly!  
**


	8. Not so confident

**Finally managed to download season 5 of stargate and watch some of my favourite episodes... Fail Safe being the top contender! More Sam/Daniel humour for you! Hope you enjoy it K-MI! (Who requested this episode, so the rest of you don't feel neglected!) I hope and pray you guys enjoy it too!**

* * *

Sam stopped as she entered the storage area of the cargo ship and stared at Daniel who was asleep on the MALP. She winced as she took in the awkward angle of his head and the glasses that were now skewed on his face.

She strode over to the small counter that the Colonel had set up with a transportable kettle and most of the essentials required for coffee.

The man knew what scientists needed despite his dislike of the vast majority of them, she thought wryly as she began to make two cups. She paused, turning around and crossing her arms as she looked at the sleeping man. He snorted slightly and twitched hitting his hand off the other side of the MALP.

Sam smirked lightly as she began to mentally count down.

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

'Demonised shoes! What?' Daniel bolted up and blinked at her through a single lens as the other was halfway up his forehead. Sam stared at her friend utterly perplexed by his panicked outburst, though she was amused and slightly perturbed by the fact that she knew what was a signifier of Daniel waking up.

'Demonised shoes? What on earth were you dreaming about?' She asked tilting her head as she poured out the now boiled water and stirred in two sugars into her own cup. Daniel looked at her blankly as he rearranged his glasses in a bewildered way.

'Huh?' He shook his head and slowly got up; trying to wake himself up, rubbing his neck to get rid of his crick and Sam rolled her eyes at him as she passed him his cup of coffee.

'De-mon-ised shoes?' Sam repeated slowly, enunciating slowly to the fatigued archaeologist.

'Oh Cass dragged me shopping for a birthday present for Jack... I didn't realise that teenagers were so fanatical about shoes...' He trailed off he noticed that Sam's shoulders had begun to shake. Within moments he was looked beyond perplexed as Sam began to laugh loudly at him.

'Oh Daniel... It's not teenagers that are fanatical about shoes... It's women!' Sam continued to giggle at his confused face and had to pause to catch her breath.

'Cassandra Frasier is just a girl Sam, not a woman.' Daniel frowned at Sam and picking up his book from where is had fallen and took a sip of coffee.

'She's growing into one, Daniel. And nearly all women have a weakness for shoes.' Daniel looked at her with the most befuddled looked that she had ever seen, as well as slightly curious.

'Yes Daniel I am including myself in that category.' Sam shook her head as she answered his unasked question and turned away from Daniel who was looking at her in bafflement. Evidently the man forgot that she was a woman sometimes. Oh dear.

She opened up one of the back compartments and stared at the crystals glimmering up at her. She bit her lip as she carefully drew out a charred crystal and sighed.

'I'm confident.'

Sam stopped and turned to look at Daniel who was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

She narrowed her eyes at him and turned back to the controls.

'Yes, you lot repeating that constantly is really bolstering y'know.' She muttered sarcastically as she closed the panel and headed out to the cockpit where Spellman and the other scientists were looking at the controls in there.

'Once we get the engines fixed, we'll need to do scans to ensure that we don't have a recall device on board. Better not make that mistake again and keep quiet about it. The Colonel would not take it well, Teal'c not much better.' Sam told the other scientist, quietly so that Daniel who had followed her in would not overhear her.

The three nodded at her and Sam took the cup of coffee from Daniel that she had left behind her in the storage compartment and smiled gratefully.

'What was that about?' He asked curiously as he watched the science team heading back into the back talk quietly to each other.

'It doesn't matter Daniel. Just the usual stuff. Where are the others?' Sam at this point had to distract Daniel, despite everything that had happened to him over the past few years, he still couldn't be trusted to keep anything from the Colonel.

'Teal'c is kel'no'reem-ing right now and Jack apparently can't deal with anymore scientists than the ones directly under his command.' Daniel raised his eyebrows in a sarcastic manner and huffed at her.

'Well he is used to us.' Sam commented idly as she hooked up her laptop to the main crystal and began to run diagnostics to see if they had made any progress.

'We've been immunized against the terror that is Jack O'Neill.' Daniel leaned over the seat, closer to Sam and frowned at her as she typed away at the computer.

'Or we've altered our personalities slightly to better deal with him?' Sam suggested looked up at Daniel and smiling slightly.

'Yeah that _does_ make more sense.' He agreed grinning for a moment, before the realization of what that meant sunk in. Sam took great pleasure at watching the horror seep into her dear friends face.

'Dear god almighty! What have I become?' He exclaimed loudly gesturing widely and looking at her panicked.

Sam giggled before turning back to her laptop, frowning at her screen and sighing as she got up.

'No good?'

Sam just raised her eyebrows before heading into the cargo area and placing her hands on her hips and exhaling loudly. The team of scientist were now squabbling amongst each other and Sam closed her eyes in resignation, letting her head drop back.

'Just not as good as I was hoping.'

'You guys will do it...' Daniel trailed off as he watched the three scientists poke around in the engine and argue with each other. Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes, dragging a hand through her hair.

'Okay... You'll do it.' He nodded at her patting her shoulder, trying to put on a brave face.

'Oh your faith in me is awe-inspiring Daniel.' Sam patted his shoulder in return as she headed over towards the scientists.

'Hey kids! How goes it?' She turned to see the Colonel stroll into the doorway of the cargo area but not step any further.

She figured it was the best thing for both him _and_ the scientists.

Last thing they need was the Colonel having an aneurysm and killing the scientists... and not necessarily in that order.

Fate of the world hanging in the balance and all that.

Though as Sam stepped towards the trio and the crystal tray sparked violently causing all three scientists to jump back shouting in shock, she thought that she may be the homicidal person with an aneurysm.

'_Oh yeah,_ I'm confident.' She stopped as she heard Daniel speak in a hushed tone to the Colonel. She turned slowly and stared at him, only to clench her jaw as the Colonel opened his mouth.

'Me too.' The Colonel, like Daniel earlier, was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, nodding sagely. Well as sagely as that man could get.

'As am I.' Teal'c appeared next to the aforementioned pair and calmly observed the scene before him.

If they did in fact manage to pull this plan off she was going to strangle the lot of them.

'_Seriously?' _Sam couldn't help the irritated question slip out as she pursed her lips and glare slightly at her three teammates.

'We really are.' Both the Colonel and Daniel spoke in unison trying to look innocent and Sam merely narrowed her eyes before turning back to the others.

Oh yeah, they were totally doomed.

* * *

**This had been on my list for _ages_ and is it obvious that I loved it? Ha, fantastic episode! **

**Anyways thank you to everyone who's review so far! It's sooo lovely to hear from you all! And lookit this Chapter 8! I'm proud of myself! *Pats self on back*  
**

**Also I must say hello to all my followers! HI! Nice to know you guys are enjoying this! And the favourites? Oh I'm so flattered! Anyways I plan to have another chapter done by next week as I've already got another one half way done! W OO!  
**

**Anyways thanking you very muchly for reading and please leave a review if you can... it's so easy look all you have to do is type there! Just down there! I will promise more Jack hilariousness if you do! Oh who am I kidding I'll do that anyway! Okay... more Jack pouta****ge? Yeah?  
**

**Love you all!  
**


	9. Seth

**Episode tag for** _**Seth**._

* * *

Sam stood in the locker room, facing one of the mirrors and swallowed heavily. She looked down at her right hand and lifted it up in front of her, like she had done earlier that day.

As she stared at her hand she noticed it was shaking slightly.

This hand had reached out and killed a man, with a single thought.

Rationally speaking she knew it was no different to firing her gun but...

If she closed her eyes she could feel the pulse run down her arm that led to a broken man lying in front of her.

Sam opened her eyes and stared at her reflection so hard that it blurred, almost taking on the form of a different blonde woman.

Within moments nausea swept over her and she hurtled over the toilet, before losing what was left of her lunch. She rinsed out her mouth quickly and avoided staring at herself in the mirror.

She sat down on the bench and tried to take some deep breaths.

'Yo Carter! _Dad's_ getting kinda antsy out there... Are you alright?' She blinked blearily up at the Colonel as he stared down at her trembling figure.

Sam just looked up at him with blank eyes and shaking hands. The Colonel stared at her for a brief moment before opening the door and saying something to whoever was outside before locking the door. He took a deep breath as he sat down next to her staring at her name on her locker.

They sat there in the awkward silence for what seemed like an hour to Sam, but more like five minutes in all probability.

'I killed with a single thought.' At first she wasn't even sure if she said out loud at first but she felt him look at her.

'I know he was a Goa'uld and would've killed me in the same way without further thought but...' She stared down at her hand and couldn't even recognise it as her own.

'It was _you_ who thought it.' Sam was surprised at the blunt nature of his statement, but such was the way of this man.

'Somehow I feel like I'm less human now, Jolinar has changed my life in so many ways but this... God what have I become?' Her fears began bubbling over and she couldn't stop herself from voicing them. God, he could have her kicked off the team and sent to deal with McKenzie.

Or have McKenzie try to deal with her.

She shuddered at the thought.

'You haven't become anything; you are who you've always been.' His quiet words did little to sooth her and she swallowed heavily, refusing to let herself cry.

'Am I? I've killed before, but somehow with a gun it's completely different. I just thought that I wanted him dead... and then he was... How do I make sense of that Sir?' She stared down at her hand and examined it almost as though it was someone else's.

'I can't look in the mirror without seeing... _her._ How can I go back to being me?' She sniffed and scrubbed a hand over her face quickly wiping away the tears that had unknowingly fallen.

'You don't have to go back to being Sam Carter, that's who you are. You may not feel the same, but you are still you. Damn, you should be talking to Daniel you know what I'm like, Mr. Deflective.'

Sam half giggled at his lame joke and turned to look at him and he stared at her calmly with a soft smile on his face. He picked up her hand and looked down at it carefully before waving it teasingly in her face.

'Never forget what other things this hand has done Carter. Cradled Cass, guided Daniel, saved your father, created devices I can't even begin to pronounce and schooled your half assed boss around. You may never be who you were again, but you are still you.'

He stood up and looked down at her prone figure and sighed slightly.

'I'll make sure you never have to use the ribbon device again. And I'm sorry for the 'Hail Dorothy' comment. Daniel reamed me for that.'

Sam smiled before getting up and letting out a deep breath, hands on her hips.

'I appreciate that Sir. Also remind me to thank Daniel for that.'

'Hey!' He turned and looked at her with wounded eyes as they stepped out to see her Dad glaring at them, Daniel looking concerned and Teal'c being his usual impassive self.

'Sorry Sir.' She tried not to giggle at his face, but her amusement had clearly seeped through as her fathers' face grew darker.

'Damn insubordinate subordinates.' He muttered and for whatever reason her Dad shot him a vicious glare before stomping off down the corridor.

'Was it something I said _Dad_?' The Colonel called after him, not even bothering to suppress his amusement at his own behaviour.

Sam just rolled her eyes at her fathers' antics and shook her head at the guys.

'Ignore him. He's just nervous.'

'About what?' Daniel ever curious looked at Sam inquiringly and the Colonel stared down the corridor at the irate man she called Dad.

'Oh he's decided to try to mend fences with my brother. Both of them are stupidly stubborn-'

Sam rolled her eyes again as the Colonel and Daniel snorted as though on cue, they both shot her _'Pot. Kettle. Black.'_ looks and she glared at them both.

'It's a tense family situation and Dad's not very good at the emotional stuff. _Not_ that I'm saying I'm much better.' She added pointedly, looking at Daniel, daring him to say something.

Daniel just blinked at her, trying to pull an innocent expression, but his lips kept twitching and Sam poked him in the side warningly. He gave her a brief wounded look, similar to the Colonel's before shaking his head in resignation.

'Dinner?' He suggested, trying to placate her and she shook her head once again in amusement.

'Best go find out, what's going on with Dad I guess.' Daniel and Teal'c nodded at her as they walk past the Colonel who stopped her for a moment and looked down at her seriously.

'Carter, it may not have been the right thing to do, but it doesn't mean it wasn't wrong.' For some reason, despite how ambigious the comment may have seemed it made the world of difference to her. On impulse she hugged him, surprising both him and her. After a few more awkward moments he hugged her back and she smiled to herself, perhaps a little too pleased with herself.

They pulled back, and the Colonel looked at her sheepishly.

'Thank goodness Jake didn't see that.'

'Yeah, _Dad_ may have tried to kick your ass over it.' She joked as they fell into step following the other two.

'Hey _you_ hugged _me_!' He exclaimed indignantly, gesturing wildly at her and Sam smirked wickedly at him.

'What can I say? Dad is a tad biased when it comes to me.' She shrugged, sticking her hands in her pockets and smiling widely at the now incensed man next to her.

'That's just not fair!' He huffed at her folding his arms across his chest and began to mope.

Sam did her best to suppress her giggles at his childish behaviour, but as with most of his antics, she couldn't stop herself.

'Life isn't fair Sir.' She laughed at him and mentally counted down the seconds until he reacted.

'First your Dad's bias and now clichés? Seriously Carter are you trying to tick me off?'

'Sorry Sir.' Sam burst out laughing at this dramatic reaction and the others looked back at them in confusion.

'I need a new second in command. I can't have mine laughing at me.' The Colonel muttered while he stared at Sam irritably.

'If you did not want her to laugh at you O'Neill, then perhaps you should not speak as you do.' Teal'c spoke quietly over Sam's laughter and Daniel started **chuckling.** The Colonel just stared at Teal'c with his mouth hanging open, looking baffled.

'Why is everyone out to get me?' The man practially wailed looking increasingly put out by his teams' behaviour.

'Maybe you deserve it?' Daniel suggested as he and Sam continued to laugh at him.

'That's it! I need a new team! You're all fired!' The Colonel called out melodramatically, with arms flailing to match. Daniel wheezed at him trying not to cry with laughter as apparently another amusing thought came to him.

'Who the hell is going to work with you? Besides, you've said it yourself... Sam and I are the only scientists you can tolerate. And barely at that.'

The Colonel just pulled a face that screamed 'D'oh' and Sam giggled louder at him, ignoring the irritated expression on his face.

'Why do you insist on doing that Daniel?' Daniel paused and looked at him, thoughtfully before nodding to himself.

'Because Jack, you definitely deserve it.'

* * *

**So much for it being a week before my next update huh? I had this finished but it being a mostly Sam/Daniel shot, but I went back to it a few nights ago with the intention of uploading it, and I just didn't like it. So I reworked it with Jack and I think it's a lot better now. Maybe it's just me.**

**Apologies for not have been so regular with updates, but college is crazy busy at the moment with essays, exams and presentations... URGH just give me time for writing guys!  
**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story so far! You people are WONDERFUL! Also to the favouritors (is that a word?) and followers HI! And thanks for being interested in my little ramblings!  
**

**And to IloveComedy (my last annoymous reviewer): _I'm delighted that you're enjoying them! Nothing I like more then to hear that!_  
**

**Also a million, billion thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and followed _Hathors' Babies! _Was NOT expecting that sort of response... then again I never do but still!**

**Also to the Guest reviewer, if you do read this story, yes I do realise that THAT particular aspect was not funny, but I figured that Jack would try to distract Daniel from it by being a complete pain in the ass. I was going for a light hearted approach and I hope I didn't offend you. Thank you so much for reviewing though!  
**

**And to Kalinysta: _Oh yes, there was more than a smidge of that going on in my story. There is nothing funnier to me then the mental image of either Jack or Daniel smacking each other upside of the head. Oh wait there was that Stargate Atlantis with John smacking Rodney... Oh amusement!_  
**

**As always please read, review and most importantly ENJOY!**


	10. The hero who shouldn't have been

**Angst ahead BEWARED! Spoilers for Heros Part 2.**

* * *

Sam paused and moved up off the bed carefully and as quietly as she could and looked down at the sleeping girl next to her. She sighed silently and moved back Cassies' blonde curls, smoothing them gently and slipping out of the bed.

Sam pulled the duvet up and tucked the still girl in and padded slowly out of the room and clicking the door shut slowly behind her. She rested her forehead against the closed door and tried valiantly to control her breathing.

'Sam?' Sam turned to look to see a pale and strained Daniel stepping cautiously out of the guest bedroom. She straightened and turned to face him as he scrubbed a hand through his hair.

'How is she?'

'Asleep.' Daniel nodded slowly and they both tiptoed into the living room, but paused at the guest room door that was slightly ajar. She peaked round the corner and watched for a moment as the Colonel slept, breathing still rather tense. Sam found herself swallowing heavily and trying not to cry before shaking her head and closing the door fully.

'How is he?' She asked Daniel as she heard him bustling around the kitchen quietly.

'Asleep and quiet. He was barely even monosyllabic. Did Teal'c stay on the base?' Daniel handed her a cup of tea and they moved slowly into the living room. Sam nodded slowly to his question and they sat down heavily into Janet's couch. She closed her eyes, turning her head towards the fabric and tried to grasp at the lingering presence of her friend.

They sat in silence for a time Sam barely even touched her tea as she stared into nothing. Cassies' horrified, disbelieving cries still echoing in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to forget the moment that Cassie stepped into the Principals office and saw both Daniel and Sam, herself sitting there. She had known immediately that something had happened and buckled with an anguished cry.

It was never supposed to be Janet.

She was a Doctor, not one for throwing herself into danger that was SG-1's job, not hers.

A loud smash caught her attention and she jumped round to see Daniel with his head in his hands and shaking violently. She looked down at the floor watching the lukewarm tea spread across the floor with the shards of the shattered mug scattered everywhere.

Then she noticed the stray droplets that were clustered together and still appearing. Suddenly she felt her face crumble and the tears fell without restraint. Sam grabbed Daniels closest hand and clutched it as desperately as she had hugged the Colonel.

Daniel pulled her for a half hug and they sat there in the dim light sobbing silently, without fear, without shame, dissolving into their grief.

They had saved so many lives over the years, heck Daniel had come back to them time and again, but not for her. Sam hiccupped loudly and felt Daniel tremble brutally in her arms there was no one else she could let this go with, not at that moment in time.

Both Teal'c and the Colonel grieved quietly and alone, both of them far too private and restrained to share their pain. Cassie needed her to be strong, and to help her move past her second tragedy. Daniel on the other hand, like her, needed someone to be there for him, probably as they had both been left alone to grieve in the past.

Old wounds ran deep, and Janet's passing had torn those old scars open once again, while slashing fresh gapping ones in their hearts.

Eventually Daniel pulled back and laughed hollowly at their reflections as he took them in on the black TV screen.

'We are not pretty criers.' Sam reached over and grabbed a box of tissues and pulled out a handful.

'Well nobody's perfect Daniel.' She muttered half-heartedly and she stood up slowly, stretching her tired, tightly wound muscles and moved to clean up the mess.

'I'm going to check on them, you okay?' She looked down to see Daniel holding his glasses loosely in right hand, wrist at his brow. Sam placed a reassuring, if not somewhat desperate hand on his broad shoulder and he grabbed it with his left hand. They paused for a moment, facing opposite directions and giving each other strength in one simple touch.

She smiled gently as she squared her shoulders and walked to the kitchen grabbing the meds from the counter and a glass of water. She tip-toed into the Colonel's room not wanting him to react to any sudden noises or movements as he was wont to do in his current condition.

'Sir?' She whispered quietly kneeling down next to the bed, careful not to touch him.

In the past, Daniel or some of the nurses and even on one occasion Sam herself, had made the mistake of trying to wake him by shaking him gently and had found themselves pinned to the ground as a result. The instincts in the Colonel from his black ops days had not faded and caution in these states was always best.

'_Sir.'_ She attempted again and watched as the Colonel's tight breathing pattern sped up and his eyes opened blearily and looked confused.

'_Sam?_' He attempted to focus on her, with some difficulty, the meds he was on were taking their toll, especially given the use of her first name, she reasoned. She helped him into a low sitting position on the bed and watched him wince as he moved his injured abdomen.

'Yes Sir, you need to take your meds. Here. Drink the water slowly.' She handed him the meds and made sure that he took all of them. Clearly the Colonel was trying to make things easier by obeying her gentle commands, instead of kicking up his usual fuss. As well as possibly trying to forget how he acted with Janet, and avoiding any reminders of her.

'Cass?' He asked, slurring slightly as the meds began to take effect and sinking back into the bed.

'Asleep, I'm just going to check on her again. Sleep it'll help.'

' 'ank oo' ' A garbled response came from the now slumbering man and in a moment of weakness Sam leaned over and brushed a kiss on his brow. Soothing both him and her, by reconfirming that he was still with her and that he hadn't left her too.

She tucked him in and paused with her hand on his upper chest with her eyes closed, and stopped in that moment to listen to him breathe and feel his heart beat.

Something, anything to soothe some of her pain, to marvel for a mere moment in time that he hadn't been ripped away from her too.

Sam could've smacked herself for her selfishness, but maybe she needed it as an escape from the void left by Janet's death. She needed to hide from the loss of one of her dearest friends just for a little while longer, until Cassie and the Colonel were back on their feet.

Or at the very least able to stand alone both physically and mentally, for a short period.

* * *

Sam jolted awake at the sound of a horrified yell coming from the living room she glanced up to see that Cassie was still asleep and she moved slowly, her muscles resisting the movement.

'Daniel!' She ran over to him as quickly as she could as she took in his thrashing form.

Sam placed a cool hand gently on his forehead and rubbed gently with her thumb, trying to rouse him from whatever demons were haunting him.

Suddenly panicked blue eyes were focused on her, and Sam had never seen him so scared in all her life.

'It's okay, shush, it's okay.' She whispered pulling him in and rubbing his back soothingly.

'I couldn't stop it. I couldn't-' He gasped out, trying to draw in breath

'There's nothing more you could've possibly done, fate is unforgiving.' Again Sam found herself welling up and trying to sooth Daniel guilt. She couldn't possibly imagine how Daniel was feeling, being there in the moment Janet was hit and being unable to save her.

Though, if she was being completely honest with herself she came _pretty damned close_. Heck, when she closed her eyes most times in that past few days, she could still see the blast striking the Colonel full on. And then Daniels screams for help...

'_Oh god! SOMEBODY ANYBODY! SHE'S BEING HIT! WE HAVE A MAN DOWN! JANET!' _ Sam shuddered as the words resounded in her ears just as clearly as they had on the field. She felt Daniel move away from her and look out the window at the night sky blankly.

'How can I live with this?'

'You continue on, as Janet would want us to. That's all we can do.' Daniel choked briefly and Sam felt her resolve shatter once more as he grabbed her hand and tears slipped down her face once again.

It just hurt too damned much, but she knew that they somehow pull through it.

No matter how long it would take, those new gouges would heal, leaving new scars in their wake.

* * *

**I FINALLY got back to this story, it has been tricky to write but I recently saw 'Heros' and this came to me. Purely angst... A first for me, challenging but I'm actually pleased with this, but feel free to let me know!**

**Thanking you all in advance!  
**


	11. Point of View

**Spoilers for Point of View! Another Daniel/Sam moment, with an intial dash of Janet and Sam friendship.**

* * *

'Sam! Why didn't you tell-' Janet flew into the small lab but stopped dead as she took in the scene in front of her. Sam gave her friend a warning glare, trying to avoid it being seen by Colonel O'Neill... and her counterpart.

The one with the terrible hair, she couldn't help but note bitterly as Janet's eyes swept over the trio, pausing a beat longer on _Samantha_. Janet gave her a pointed look, something which caused the Colonel to look at Sam questioningly, but she looked away.

'I think you need another check up, Doctor...' Janet looked from one woman to the other and trailed off awkwardly. The Colonel nodded before marching out of the room, conflict etched into his face and Samantha just looked lost.

'O'Neill. I go by Doctor O'Neill.' She swallowed heavily and slowly got up and walked out of the room shoulders hunched and defeated. Sam shivered, looking down at her hands and just noticing that she had them clenched so tightly that nail marks had been left behind.

She relaxed them slowly, a dull pain coming from her hands at the movement of overworked muscles. Janet sat down opposite Sam watching her actions with deep seated worry shining out of her eyes.

'O'Neill huh?' She just nodded slowly and looked down at her notes rather pitifully, trying desperately to avoid the stare being aimed at her.

Silence reigned in the small room for far longer than Sam would ever care to admit. She had actually finished all her conceivable work and was looking for something to do, but was determined not to let her friend know.

Janet needed to be convinced that Sam perfectly fine with the situation at hand.

Cool even.

Totally and utterly okay with it in fact.

Couldn't be better about it even.

Sam Carter did not have a problem with her alternate twin being married to the alternate version of her boss.

And her boss hanging out with said counterpart.

No.

Definitely not.

* * *

Sam looked up as a knock issued from her door and she stumbled out to the door, knocking over a stack of books in her ungainliness.

'Sam!' Daniel stood on her porch and Sam blinked up at him in bafflement, shaking her head questioningly. He simply walked past her and headed into her living room, where she had being holed up for the past couple of days. Ever since the moment in the room with the quantum mirror.

'No, no come right on in... I insist.' She muttered sarcastically under her breath as she watch Daniel move around her house.

He looked down at the fallen stack of books and tutted lightly and looked round at her, glasses slipping down his nose. He crouched down and started to gather them up, arranging them in alphabetical order on her coffee table.

As he straightened, Sam felt, more than saw, Daniel stiffen as he took in the mess gathered around the chair that she had been curled in for the past couple of hours. A fuzzy blanket, a bottle of wine and more junk food than Sam would ever care to admit to eating, let alone having, were scattered around.

Sam picked up a chocolate bar and snapped it in half in annoyance, causing her nosey friend to stare at her piercingly. She simply bit into the bar and sat up on the arm of her couch, arching an eyebrow with a very bored look on her face.

'Janet send you?' She asked in a monotonous voice, continuing to munch on the chocolate;

'No, she told me it was a very good idea when I said I was thinking about it. Especially given the fact that _someone_ may have threatened her with severe violence.'

'I did no such thing Daniel. I simply threatened to release certain factoids to the base at large.' Sam shrugged carelessly and moved back to her chair and curled back up in it.

'Because that's so much better.' Daniel sarcastically responded, twitching an eyebrow with the barest hint of a smirk playing about his lips.

'Makes economical sense. Less blood and violence and I could ensure I'd get away with it. Also has far lasting damage.'

'Sometimes Sam, you truly scare me.' He shoved his glasses up his nose and looked at her with a decent measure of fear. Something which pleased her greatly.

'Then you know not to tick me off.'

'Unlike Jack.' At this Sam just huffed and crossed her arms and stared past Daniel who just sighed in resignation.

'I knew that had to be bugging you. Science can't help you escape the trappings of humanity.'

'Do you ever listen to yourself when you speak?' Sam had not intended the question to be rhetorical, Daniel clearly had decided that's what she meant as he sat down on her couch.

'Doctor O'Neill eh?' Sam just shot a withering glare that usually worked, but clearly being in fuzzy pajamas and tucking into a small mountain of junk food detracted from her imposing attitude.

'Shut up.'

'She wasn't as pretty as you.' She just looked at him in bewilderment, head cocked to the right and her mouth open with her eyebrows knotted.

'Ammm... I have no idea how to respond to that.'

'It is unbeatable isn't it?'

Sam let out a garbled noise of annoyance and watched as Daniel snagged a bag of sour gummy worms, inspect it warily for a moment before digging in.

'So... How're you doing with the whole Jack/Doctor O'Neill thing?' He asked around a mouthful of worms and Sam just curled up even more placing her cheek on her upright knee.

'I... I just don't know... It's weird, beyond weird. He kissed her, but she was also me but not me. And she was married to him, but not him... I'm making no sense.' Sam spoke slowly and carefully, trying to wrap her head around the problem as well as explain how she was feeling.

Even she herself had no clue how she was feeling about it.

Daniel just nodded sagely, frowning and grabbing the bottle of water that was sitting on her coffee table.

'Well as Teal'c said ours is the only reality of consequence in the long run.' Sam laughed emptily at his supposedly wise statement.

'For them maybe... But he is from our reality, therefore there are consequences in this reality, right here right now and _I'm_ the only dealing with it. Without actually having _done _anything.' Sam lifted her head and looked away from her friend glaring angrily out the window.

Daniel seemed to be rendered speechless by her anger at the rather odd situation and just sat there staring at the side of her head.

'I didn't think of it like that. Christ Jack has the amazing talent of getting us into the oddest of situations doesn't he?'

Sam just snorted in response and Daniel started chuckling. Soon both of them were crying with laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation at hand.

Damn Jack O'Neill, she thought rather spitefully, as the image of her counterpart kissing him floated into her mind.

It was making her think and feels things that she had no right to. As Daniel looked at her rapidly sobering state, his eyes narrowed.

As she tried to avoid his scrutinising stare, she found herself rueing having a job that ensured that everyone would be intelligent and savvy enough to read her.

This was a situation Sam found herself rueing at least once a week... usually in regards to her four closest friends.

'You're still prettier then you, you know.' Sam giggled lightly as Daniel sat on the arm of her chair and looped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. She looked up at him as he 'hmmm' slightly and examining her slightly.

'Your hair is far nicer.'

It was official, Daniel Jackson was both the oddest and sweetest guy she knew.

* * *

**This has been sitting on my harddrive for about two months now... Bloody hard to write, let me tell you! Yikes. I'm still unsure about this one, but I think it's fitting... Opinions are always welcome.**

**Thank you for the response to the last chapter, which was a challenge to write but I enjoyed it!  
**

**Anyway here's another chapter I hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	12. The Return from Netu

Sam sat on one of the chairs in the infirmary, trying desperately not to drift off to sleep, her head dropping every few moments. She wearily shook her head and looked to see Daniel snoring loudly draped in a seat next to her, head lolling back, limbs stretched in every direction.

As she took in the backward angle of his head, she winced rubbing the back of her neck, imagining the pain that Daniel would soon wake up in. Teal'c was standing on the other side of the bed they were sitting around and staring patiently at the infirmary door.

Sam looked down at her father and their entwined hands and took in his sleeping face.

A quiet clatter took both Sam and Teal'c in surprise and the spun round to see Martouf enter the infirmary holding her Dad's clothes and looking apologetic as he bent to pick up a boot that had fallen. Teal'c stepped forward taking the bundle and Sam tried to smile, but was convinced all she had managed was an odd facial twitch.

She let go of her fathers' hand and took the bundle from Teal'c and placed it in the small locker next to his bedside. Sam arranged the items neatly and paused as she noticed the inside lining of her Dads boot had moved slightly, revealing a small white square at the bottom.

She reached in and pulled it out, smothering a gasp as she took in what was on it. It was a probably the last family photo Sam could recall being taken. She stared at her sixteen year old self beaming happily next to her mother with her Dad hugging her from behind and Mark on the other side.

She could feel the two conscious men looking at her bent frame curiously so she shoved the picture back into the boot and made sure everything was in place. She swiped a hand hurriedly at her face to hide the few tears that had escaped and took a breath.

Sam shook her head and stood up and sat back down heavily in the seat, she felt Martouf move closer to her and she couldn't help but flinch away.

'Hey kiddo.' Sam blinked down at the weak muttering from the exhausted man and grabbed his hand.

'Hey Dad.' She reached over and grabbed his hand, Martouf walked to the end of the bed, much to her relief. Jacob looked at her with bleary eyes and mumbled something incoherent before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

'You should rest Major Carter.' Teal'c spoke quietly, his gentle voice making her look up but she just shook her head. She saw him give Martouf a severe look prompting the Tok'ra to leave the infirmary swiftly.

Sam glanced up and mouthed a 'thank you' at him, before her eyes widened at his pointed look. The both looked over as Daniel snorted loudly in his sleep, leg twitching slightly.

'I just want to see how the Colonel's doing, and then I'll go sleep, I swear.' Teal'c stared at her for a moment longer before getting up and standing next to her, placing one hand on her shoulder.

'I will be here for Jacob Carter and O'Neill. You should go.'

'I can't. I need to be here Teal'c, please. Just let me stay, until the Colonel's out of surgery at the very least.' She looked up imploringly at him and smiled in relief as she spied the look of resignation pass over his face.

'Thank you.' She whispered grabbing his hand and giving it a quick squeeze before he walked over to one of the nurses.

She looked over at Daniel who was still dead to the world and drooling spectacularly. She grimaced at the sight and looked round as Teal'c came back, but he didn't say anything.

No news then, she figured.

She couldn't kid herself when it came to his injury. That blast injury could very well end his career, especially since his knees weren't 100% to begin with.

The thought caused her to swallow heavily, not having him out of the field with her, them, was almost incomprehensible. Sure, there were some missions without him, but those were just temporary situations, nothing permanent about it.

Sam would just have to hope that no news was good news, though the cliché was bugging ever her now.

Teal'c had scrounged up a blanket and laid it across Daniels lap, it an attempt to give the snoring man a bit of comfort.

He even left a cup of peppermint tea steaming next to her, she swallowed heavily and reached over and squeezed Teal'c's hand once again.

'How I manage to forget how much he snores is beyond me...' She muttered lifting up the cup and inhaling deeply, her eyes sliding shut involuntarily. Sam struggled to stop herself from drifting off to sleep.

Time slipped by slowly, most of which she spent focusing her waning energy on staying awake for just a little while longer.

She knew that Teal'c was no longer focusing on her father, but watching her bent frame carefully. Daniel had probably mentioned what had happened down under the surface, with particular emphasis on what she had to figure out about herself and Jolinars past.

Even though the man in question was sleeping, she couldn't help but toss him a glare, despite the fact that he was probably right in warning him.

A slightly rattle caused Sam to jump up, sloshing some of the now tepid tea on her arm. She shook it irritably as Janet came in and shook her head as she took in Sam's drained appearance. She pulled at her scrubs and stretched before looking over at Teal'c with an exasperated look.

'I thought I asked you to get her to rest Teal'c.' Janet rubbed her temple before checking her father's chart and looking at Teal'c apologetically.

'Sorry, I know better. Thank you for trying.' Janet looked over and glared at Sam, who was now blinking widely, trying get rid of the lingering exhaustion.

'Colonel O'Neill will be fine, a few weeks rest and PT and he'll be back to his usual self.' She told them as the team of nurses wheeled in him in. Sam walked over after the nurses got him into the bed and hovered at his side. She glanced over her shoulder as Janet walked into her office, and gently placed a hand down over the Colonel's and closed her eyes.

After a few moments, she felt a hand at her shoulder, and looked round to see Teal'c looking down at her softly.

Sam let out a short puff of air smiling shortly and nodded slowly.

'Rest. Right. I did promise, didn't I?'

'Indeed you did.'

'Can't I just do a Daniel on it?' She asked giving him her most pathetic puppy dog stare and she would swear up and down that he nearly relented. Unfortunately, it was Teal'c she was dealing with, who was not having any of it.

'Damn.' She muttered under breath before reaching up on tip toe and hugging him.

'Thank you. For this, for fighting for us.' Somehow even saying that just wasn't enough for her. She pulled back and smiled gratefully before wobbling over to Janet's office to tell her she was off.

'I will summon you as soon as either O'Neill or Jacob Carter awaken once more.' Teal'c sat down in between both beds and nodded at her. Sam nodded in reply and adjusted the blanket that was slipping off Daniel before plodding off to bed. She glanced back to see Teal'c move a still sleeping Daniel to a bed and take off his boots.

What would they do without the big guy?

* * *

**I finally updated this! I had half a page of this written since December, I just couldn't for the life of me figure out where to go with it! And in my procrastination from my essay on Bloch-Siemens Syndrome... Oh yeah I am sooo cool!**

**I can't believe it took me so long to figure out that Teal'c was the guy for this! The next one (whenever that one comes about) will be one of my funnier ones I swear!**

**Thank you so much for the response to 'Zombies, balls and favouritism', that was a fun one! And please enjoy this!**


	13. Mistakes and Fan boys

**Warning there is a teeny tiny bit of cursing in this, please don't be offended! Spoilers for Avenger 2.0**

* * *

'So give me a minute here to process...' The Colonel paced up and down her lab and Sam recoiled back in her seat slightly, just waiting for the inevitable.

'Felger!?' She pulled back as far as she could, trying and failing not to wince. The Colonel stopped and leaned on her desk and glared at her full force, lips pulled tight.

'Eep.' Even Sam was taken aback by the sudden squeak that came from her, the Colonel pulled back for a second. His face contorted and she had the sneaking suspicion that he was trying to smother a smirk. That however, did not last as his eyes narrowed and she looked down at the desk.

'Ah hem?' She bit her lip as she steadied herself and looked up at him, maintaining a poker face.

'Yes Sir. Doctor Felger.'

She struggled to maintain eye contact with him as he pulled over the other lab stool and stared at her.

'Forgive me if I'm wrong Major, but aren't you supposed to be the smart one?' Sam flinched and looked away, but the Colonel tapped the desk in order to garner her full attention.

'Answer me.'

'Yes Sir.'

'Hmm. _Yes Sir.' _The Colonel took a Hammond-esque stance at the other side of the desk , fingers interlinked, the index one on his right hand tapping slightly.

'It's interesting that you would say that Major.' He sarcastically mused arching one eyebrow and boring holes into her. For the first time, Sam felt like she had disappointed him, and she couldn't look him in the eye.

'What the hell were you thinking Major?'

'That I had a job to do. Sir.' She swallowed heavily and bit the inside of her cheek and stared at him levelly.

'_A_ job, but not yours right, Major?' She paused, frowning and looking up at him in confusion, shaking her head slightly. The Colonel smirked hollowly, watching her very carefully.

'I don't understand.'

'You don't go running off half cocked with a moron for a partner. That's not what you do. You play the_ smart_ game. Christ Carter, you were a hairs breath from being killed. You were on your own with _Felger_ on an occupied planet.' His voice was so cold that Sam had to concentrate on not shivering. The edge to it slicing through her so sharply that it felt like she was actually bleeding.

'There is one thing I thought you knew. That you don't go anywhere without _us, _we are a team.' And with that he stared at her the most disappointed look she had ever seen and left the room. Sam just sat in the lab, unable to move and worryingly close to tears.

* * *

Sam stood outside the Colonel's front door, arm raised and hovering near the door about to knock, but not quite.

She sighed quietly and bit her lip, straining to summon the nerve to actually knock. Sam was mentally kicking herself, here she was, a successful air force officer, completely unable to knock on someone's door.

Pathetic.

She cleared her throat and knocked twice loudly and quickly, before she could run away.

Though that of course, led to the panic driven adrenaline rush that was screaming for her to get as far away from the situation as possible.

'What!?' The door was wrenched open suddenly and she was confronted with a particularly irate Jack O'Neill.

Not a good start to this conversation.

'Carter? What the hell are you doing here?' The irritability only seemed to intensify as the Colonel scrubbed a hand through his already messed up hair. She dropped her head and wrapped her arms around her waist protectively.

'I needed to talk to you. To apologise.' She didn't raise her head as she glanced up at him from under her lashes. He stood back to one side of the doorway and silently invited her in, his face completely unreadable.

The Colonel headed into the kitchen as she headed down to the living room and sat tentatively down on the couch. She flexed her foot in a nervous tick as she looked around the room anxiously. A couple of beer bottles were next to one of the chairs and The Simpsons was on mute on the TV.

He reappeared with couple more bottles passing her one and sitting back down on the chair and propping his legs up on the coffee table. He twisted the top off and flicked it across the room so it bounced off the bookcase. She followed the path of the top and twisted off her own and playing with the condensation on the bottle.

'I- ah. I don't know how to even start. First thing is that I am sorry for how I acted, but not that I did. You need to know that.' She looked at him, with her head tilted and he turned to stare at her levelly.

'I can't accept that.' He placed both feet back on the floor and leaned over towards her.

'I know that, but that's what we do. You tried it four years ago, the only difference is-'

'You went alone. I thought I had made that point clear.' At this Sam just exhaled loudly and glared at him.

'Yes I get that, you're pissed, can we talk about it instead of you acting like an ass?' She snapped loudly, slamming her bottle down on the table and shaking her head. The Colonel glared at her and moved to say something, but he stopped himself and got up clearly the empty bottles away and standing up.

He moved over to the window and stared out of it, lost in thought.

'So I'm being an ass. By doing my job?' Sam dropped her head before sighing and getting up and standing to his other side.

'I didn't mean that, sorry.' Sam looked over at him apologetically and his face softened slightly.

'I have been acting like an ass, but according to Daniel that's my default position. I do, however, maintain that in this situation I had every right to do so. We don't make those reckless decisions anymore, I thought Daniels showy death changed us. We go into crazy situations as a team, not solo, all of us, _together_.'

'You got that, Sam?' She smiled softly and nodded, as he watched her carefully and scrutinizingly.

'I got it, No more crazy stunts.'

'And stay away from Felger, guy gives me the creeps.'

'You want me to stay away to reduce any possible chance of having to deal with your fan boy?' She quipped, grinning mischievously at him and watched as he looked at her in bafflement.

'Fan boy?'

'If the shoe fits?' Sam now looked at him as innocently as she could before dissolving into giggles.

'You screw up and now you're laughing at me. Why the hell didn't I leave you on that planet earlier?' The Colonel rolled his eyes and mock glared at her as he watched her laugh at him.

'Because I'm the smart one? Or you need a buffer with Daniel?'

'Damn it.' Now he was chuckling as they stared out the window at the sky above them.

'I better go, early morning meeting with Bill and his team.' Sam smiled ruefully and headed towards the door, picking up the now empty bottles and leaving them on the kitchen counter top. She nodded briefly at him as she headed out to her car and waved.

'Hey Carter?' Sam turned back to face the front door to see the Colonel standing in the open door, leaning against the frame. Due to lighting behind him, she couldn't quite make out the expression on his face as it was almost completely in shadow.

'Yeah?'

'No more crazy stunts. At least not without consultation with the rest of us.'

'Yes Sir.' She smiled before waving once more and heading off home.

* * *

**Okay, so I promised you a funny and this really doesn't deliver... I started this with the intention of it being one of those fun little stories, but I quickly realized that once Jack learned of the entire situation with Felger, he'd be really really angry. Sam will make a mistake and I always saw that episode as showing that she isn't infallible. **

**I'm certainly enjoying trying new stuff like this, no matter how much I adore Sam, it's interesting to see her completely botch something up. I will try my darndest to make the next one a funny one. Though I do have an 'Beneath the Surface' idea floating around...**

**Thank you for the response to the last chapter as always it was wonderful! **

**You guys are too much!**


	14. Struggling above the surface

**Guess I got this finished a little earlier than planned... Have some Daniel/Sam bonding. Spoilers for 'Beneath the Surface' expect some angst.**

* * *

'Sam you okay?'

'Sam?' Thera looked up and saw a petite woman with auburn hair standing before her and looking at her in concern.

_Janet Frasier._

She smiled awkwardly, nodding in a jerking fashion, trying to keep her thought process straight.

'Yes, I'm... okay.' She looked down at her hands which were clutching the material from her work tunic.

_I'm Samantha Carter._

_Major Doctor Samantha Carter._

_I'm not Thera, she's not real. _

She tried taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to quell the overwhelming urge to vomit. She could feel Janet'_s _eyes watching her carefully and she just flopped back onto the bed, her head turned away.

A loud argument followed by a bang shook her from her confused and blurred mental maze and she looked round to see Karlan, _Daniel_ bristling at the fallen figure of Jonah.

The Colonel, she thought sadly as she watched him get up and ready himself to strike back.

'That's _enough! _Daniel, Colonel, what the hell is wrong with you both?' Dr. Frasier stormed over to the pair and signalled for the security guards to separate them both. The two men looked at each other in confusion for a moment for looking round at her. She shrugged and got out of the bed, letting the tunic fall to the ground, and indicating for the guards to release them.

Dr. Frasier opened her mouth but Sam just shot her a look before stepping towards Kar-_Daniel_ and pushing him back.

'What is wrong _this _time?' She looked from one to the other, albeit more awkwardly for the other as opposed to the one.

Daniel just sighed and looked at her in resignation and the Colonel was looking to a point to her immediate left.

'No idea. I just couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry Jonah. Jack. Damnit.'

'I'm assuming mood swings are a part of the process.' Janet looked at all three of them critically and stared at Sam expectantly.

She just shrugged, complete at a loss as to what this woman was expecting from her, Daniel was clearly struggling to control his anger at Jonah, even if he didn't exist. Sam just turned and walked back to her bed and curling away from them and trying to think of anything other than then world she had just been shunted back into.

* * *

Sam stood by the observation window and looked down at the stargate curiously, watching as a few people worked around it. She felt movement next to her and saw Daniel follow her line of sight and fiddle with his glasses unsure of his movements.

'You look more like yourself.' She commented with a casualness that belayed her true feelings. Her world had not yet slipped back into focus. She was watching pieces of her life trying to force themselves back into their right place, but Thera was getting in the way. At the moment it was like she was watching two blurred movies and trying to figure out which was the one she had planned to see.

'Wish I felt like it.' With that, he rested his left arm on the glass above his head and rested his head on it, still staring down at the gate room.

'You can look at yourself and differentiate him from the real you, I just see _her_.' She whispered hollowly staring at Thera's reflection. Sam had hair that curled under her ears and Thera had short choppy hair that was unruly at times.

'I didn't think of it like that.' Daniel tilted his head slightly to take a good look at her as he spoke. Sam avoided the sympathetic look that she knew that he was aiming her way.

'It's more than a tad disconcerting, let me tell you.'

'I can imagine.'

'You're one of the few.'

Sam turned away from the not so mirror image facing her and looked around the room.

'Has the briefing table always been so ugly?' She asked tilting her head and frowning at the large centrepiece of the room. Daniel turned and stared at the object in question, leaning forward and squinting at it.

'I believe so.'

'Strange what it takes too see some things in the real light of day.' Sam sat down on one of the seats and flattened her hands on the highly polished wood.

'And I'm not supposed to be reading too much into that particular comment.' Daniel sat in the chair to her right and began swinging back and forth on it.

'It'd be best for both of us if you don't.'

'Yes, but the ever growing "Daniel" part of me is begging me too.' He looked at her, eyebrows raised and blinking with mock innocence.

'Well of course it is, but that part of you should also know that doing that _can't _be good for you.' At this, Daniel nodded slowly before shrugging slightly.

'Yeah, but the worst thing that could happen would be my untimely death. But I do believe, if memory serves, even that hasn't stopped me in the past.'

'Death? Really? You'd think I'd be that obvious?'

At this Daniel frowned, looking slightly worried as Sam smirked at him enjoying the growing fear in her friend.

'Why are the vast majority of my friends either geniuses or incredibly devious or both?' He groaned, flopping back in the chair staring at the ceiling.

'Because that's interesting?' She tried shrugging and watching him in amusement. Daniel stared back at her with a world weary expression and sighed.

'Does it feel like home here?' He mused spinning around and looking at General Hammond working in his office.

'There's no place like it... If I knew what _it_ was.'

They both sat there dazed and confused and more than a smidge melancholic.

'I _feel _like everything here is extremely important, I just don't _know_ it. Yet. Thera's feelings are superimposing Sam's. At the moment it's like I'm both women or neither of them. I just can't differentiate who's feeling what.'

'Or who you are as a result.' Daniel nodded sympathetically and sighed once more.

'As awful as it is, I'm glad I'm not alone in the befuddlement.' Sam stood up and stared out at the gate again, seeing Jon- _Colonel O'Neill_ standing in front of the ramp.

Daniel stood up to see what she was staring at and she shot him a look before he could aim her with what could only be a pitying look.

Neither Thera or Sam needed that. Though the dawning realization that Thera had a lot more going on in her life than Sam had in similar aspects was heart wrenchingly painful.

And that little glimpse that Thera had gleaned was torturous for Sam, Jonah was a side to the Colonel that she had wished she'd never seen.

Especially now that he was staring up at her with an expression that she'd only seen in Jonah, or in _that_ room and behind that force shield.

Daniel apparently could read her thoughts as he wrapped an arm around her and pressed a gentle kiss to her hair.

'It'll get easier.'

'I'm not so sure about that.'

'Well I am. You and Jack... You'll work it out, until...' Sam pulled back and looked at him, shaking her head and walked away, not wanting to hear him finish.

Sam/Thera just wasn't ready to face that.

Daniel may be back to his old self, but she wasn't so sure about herself.

But she'd get there, with his help.

* * *

**Turns out I'm having a total brain meltdown at the moment, which surprisingly is good for my writing.**

**Not so good for my education but I digress.**

**Enjoy and please review if you can... it doesn't take much, that little box is calling to you...**

**Ha! Thanks!**


	15. Messages unleashed

**Spoilers for Message in a Bottle. Special shout out to K'MI.974, hope you enjoy this! Hope I do one of your favourites justice!**

* * *

'Captain Carter!' Sam in her surprise moved to quickly and banged her head off the desk she was crouched under.

'What'cha doing there Carter?' The Colonel's face appeared below the desk, her face contorting in worry as he watched her rubbing the back of her head. She winced slightly and moved out from under the desk and around to stand next to him.

'I thought I heard something fall down there. How's the shoulder Sir?'

'Better now that I don't have an infinity long rod jammed in my shoulder.'

'I can see how that would be a bother.' She quipped leaning back and watching as he tried moving his shoulder, wincing, before fiddling with the sling. How it was still intact, she would never know, given his penchant for playing with things and messing about. Naturally this meant that he had the tendency to leave a path of destruction in his wake.

Mostly in her lab.

And Daniels office.

Not to mention in the briefing room.

'Oh yes, just a tad.' He added sarcastically looking at her oddly, somewhat proudly even she might have dared to think.

She shrugged slightly before sorting out her files in order as the Colonel started looking around her lab, restlessly. Sam looked at him shrewdly as he flipped open one of her reference text books and scanned through it.

'Sir?' Sam queried as she watched him frown at the book, tapping the side of it with his thumb and try to process whatever he had just read.

Judging from the constipated expression on his face, he hadn't succeeded in his attempt. He turned and looked at her, blinking heavily before focusing on her.

'Why are you in the sling? I thought your shoulder was fine.' At this he rolled his eyes and flopped into her lab chair with a loud 'oy'.

'The Doc is being the Doc. She's being...' He trailed off as Sam's eyebrow arched and she sat on the desk next to him.

'A typical cautious Doctor who works in an underground base, who deals with literally _alien_ situations, a little worry doesn't go astray... especially when dealing with the bases frontline team.' She finished staring at him as he looked down guiltily and picked up a pen and started doodling on a stray page.

As he played around, drawing what appeared to be a rather odd version of the stargate and she picked up a few files and began putting them away, hiding her exasperated expression.

Sam paused in her busy work and looked back at the Colonel who was now juggling paper balls.

How old was the man?

'Does Janet know that you've left the infirmary?' The Colonel had clearly not expected her to figure it out, or at least so quickly. The man was no fool after all. He dropped a couple of his make shift toys and tried staring at her innocently.

But Sam Carter was no fool either.

'You're heading back now.' She told him sternly standing up and moving to shift him from the chair.

'Is that an order, Captain?' He stared at her in amazement as she blinked, stymied for a moment by his comment.

'No, but either you go voluntarily or I inform Janet as to where her patient has disappeared to.' He stood and looked at her in concern before tilting his head away from her. She simply crossed her arms across her chest and suppressed the triumphant smile as she heard the faint, but audible _'d'oh'_.

'You're going to come with me to make sure I actually go aren't you?' He half glared at her as he got up slowly from the chair. As Sam took in the mess left on her desk, the dismantle pens, paper balls and shreds, she knew the man striding past her was smirking deviously.

'Is this the price I pay for accidently killing you?'

'I thought you did that on purpose?'

Sam swallowed heavily and stared down at her boots, noting that they needed a good polish. She'd do that tomorrow morning, she decided as she scuffed one of the other.

'Carter, I'm glad you did what you did. In fact you're the only person who I know, who'd be able to kill me, in order to save me.'

She refused to look up at him she'd be replaying the moment she couldn't find his pulse ever since the orb had been sent to PG4 881.

'Car-_ter !_' He laid one down on her shoulder, which force her to lift her head and was startled to see how close he was to her. Never in her life had she felt so small when standing next to him as he peered down at her face.

'You saved the base, you save **me**, heck you saved the world and a possessive bacterium. I'm thanking you, please stop blaming yourself.' He shook her shoulder gently as she blinked owlishly at him, and they stared at one another for a moment.

His eyes scanned her face, she assumed taking in the tight lines around her mouth and bags under her eyes. The Colonels eyes widened slightly in surprise, at what she couldn't fathom, before coughing awkwardly and pulling back.

'To the infirmary I suppose.'

'That's the plan, after you Sir.' Sam beckoned jokingly, well half jokingly, as she watched him stare at her incredulously. A brief look of pride flashed across his face, this time she was certain, before muttering something about 'bothersome seconds'. A lesser person would have described the Colonel's gait ahead of her as a flounce.

As he turned to give her a reproachful look, she knew better to even think about such a description, and gave him a bland smile.

The rest of the stroll down to the infirmary was punctuated with mutterings from the Colonel and mundane commentary from Sam. Of course, this only fuelled the flame of frustration in the man, and she had to hide the victorious grin.

'I should have left you guilt-ridden for a while longer and I've created a monster. Whatever happened to the polite obedient Captain of early last year? Can you go back to being her?' He groaned, ruffling his hair and looking at her wearily.

'First off, how very sweet of you Colonel and I'm a Carter, I was born this way. And have my answers to questions reduced to _'yes Sir, no Sir'_?' He sighed, head dropping to the left as the pair paused in the doorway to the infirmary.

'Damnit. I hate it when you're right... about these sorts of things.'

'As opposed to the rest of the time... Sir.' She added belatedly, trying desperately not to burst into laughter at his cantankerous expression.

'Colonel O'Neill, why are you _entering_ the infirmary? I thought that I had told you to _stay_ here.' The Colonel blanched as Janet's voice cut into their conversation and they both looked at her. Sam just shrugged as Janet gave her a look and smiled sympathetically at the women threw her eyes to the ceiling.

All three turned suddenly as a loud clatter caught their attention, Graham Simmons clambering to pick up the container of tongue depressors he had sent flying. Sam smiled kind-heartedly at the Lieutenant, regretting it as his cheeks flamed and saw the Colonel watch him carefully.

'You can leave Lieutenant, but I expect you back here at twelve hundred hours tomorrow for your check-up.'

'Thank you Doctor Frasier. Colonel O'Neill, M-Major Carter.'

'Lieutenant.' Sam nodded at him and the Colonel watched the blind-sighted young man hustle out of the room.

'How come _he_ gets to leave?' The Colonel was about a hairs breath away from whining pitifully at her friend.

'Because, unlike you, he listens to my instructions and Lieutenant Simmons didn't have the orb spike him through the shoulder for an extended period of time.' Sam just rolled her eyes and sat down on the nearest bed as she watched the pair square off with one another.

After a few minutes of glaring (the Colonel) and impassive staring (Janet), the Colonel sighed dramatically before tossing himself onto the bed next to Sam, causing her to very nearly bounce off.

'Sorry.' He muttered, not looking in the least bit apologetic and she marvelled at the fact that she was still feeling guilty over the orb situation.

It was her fault really, when push came to shove.

'Stop it.' She turned her head to see the Colonel pulling himself up and staring at her sternly.

'Stop blaming yourself. I will make it an order if I have to, but that is the very definition of insane. So cut it out Carter.' She just let out a short puff of air before nodding and kicking her legs underneath her for a few minutes.

'Besides, I heard something interesting that merits discussion.' He continued in a decidedly mischievous tone that instantly set her on alert. She looked at him with wide eyes as the grin spread across his face rapidly.

She could see Janet give the Colonel an exasperated look, before rolling her eyes and filling out some paperwork. Sam, on the other hand has a sneaking suspicion that her not so dear friend, Daniel-fraking-Jackson had been gossiping once more.

'Simmons?' Her eyes closed involuntarily and her head dropped forward, knowing what was coming.

'Somebody's got a crush?' Sam didn't even need to look at him to see the smug bastard smirk spread dancing on his face.

'Remind me to kill Daniel.'

'Oh really, you honestly think I wasn't going to find out? We have quite the grapevine, in this here mountain.' She narrowed her eyes at him as he stretched out on the bed, earning a scoff from Janet, and continued to smirk at her.

'He has a crush on me, has been known to happen on occasion.' At this the Colonel scoffed, his scarred eyebrow lifting, and looked at her mockingly.

'On occasion? I'm sure it's happened a lot more than that.' Sam tilted her head and smirked in response, causing the man in question to narrow his eyes.

'It's a crush, it's harmless.' She waved him off shaking her head and rolling her shoulders back, stretching slightly.

'Oh nooo Carter. These things are never harmless, trust me on that.' He leaned forward and poked her shoulder warningly and waggling his finger at her.

'Speaking from experience are we?' Janet was now trying not to laugh as she listened to the pair converse. Sam raised her eyebrows and grinned impishly at the man who was now looking at her disbelief.

'Not my own, naturally.' He tried shaking off her words and acting nonchalant about it. She could see Janet give up on her paperwork and settle in to watch the pair chat.

'Oh of course Sir.' She nodded patronisingly and stood up and faced him, giving him her own smug bastard grin.

'It's adorable.'

'And harmless. Leave Graham alone, he's a sweet guy. Okay, _Sir_.' She warned him, waggling her own finger in his face and resting her hands on his hips.

'And it's that sort of niceness that's gets you into trouble Carter.'

'I'm not nice to you.' At this Janet laughed loudly, causing both officers to spin round to look at her and she shrugged.

'You used to be.' He was practically pouting now and Janet was forced to duck into her office to stop giggling at one of her superior officers.

'Really? When I basically called you a sexist asshat... or was disobeying your orders?' She looked at him inquiringly with a bit of confusion, and watched as he smiled reluctantly.

'You are evil, Carter.'

'You started it.'

'Feel better now?' Sam laughed lightly and nodded, smiling brightly at the man, trying her best not to define the warm feeling bubbling up in her chest.

'It seems to be your best skill, thank you Sir.'

* * *

**Thank you so much as always for the responses I've gotten over the past couple of weeks!**

**Unfortunately, I will be MIA until the 25th of May. Starting exams next Thursday (on my birthday, life is unfair) so this will be my last update for the next four weeks!**

**Sorry, but college calls!**

**Thanking you in advance!**


	16. Major Debates

**Have some Sam/Daniel bonding! Spoilers for 'Fair Game.'**

* * *

Sam hummed slightly as she hung up her dress jacket in her uniforms protective cover, rubbing her new oak leaves happily. A rattle issued from her front door and Sam stuck her head out of her bedroom to see Daniel backing into her hallway awkwardly.

'And welcome to my home?' She said casually leaning against her door frame and watching as Daniel hopped round to face her on one foot.

'Yeah, I figured you wouldn't mind. Especially given you and Jack have done it to me several times.' He shifted the packages in his arms awkwardly, and she looked at them curiously.

'I don't, and _we_ always tried ringing you first. Also you have the best coffee, which we happily pilfer.' Daniel looked expectantly at her, to which she responded with a slightly amused arched eyebrow.

He huffed before manoeuvring awkwardly into her kitchen and plonking everything down on her countertop. Sam smiled to herself before stroking her oak leaves one last time and placing her uniform away.

'_Ma-jor_ Cater! My, my, what an ego!' She turned to see Daniel smirking at her holding a large travel cup of coffee and waggling at her teasingly.

'Yeah, I'm proud of myself. I'm not ashamed.' Sam strutted passed him snagging the coffee and taking a sip, closing her eyes at the taste.

'Nor should you be. But I am amazed you didn't notice that Jack was bouncing around about it.' She turned looking at him in bafflement and shook her head disbelievingly.

'He was not.'

'Oh but he was! He was practically _vibrating_ with glee, knowing that he _finally_ managed to get the powers that be to promote you.' As she made to turn into the kitchen, Daniel pulled her away sharply, causing her to stumble. He then promptly all but shoved her into her living room.

'What the-?' She turned pointing back up at the kitchen and trying to step forward, but Daniel kept moving directly into her path.

'Nope, you are going to sit in your Major throne and relax. We are celebrating your success tonight.' He bowed jokingly at her causing Sam to roll her eyes before mockingly ascending her 'throne'.

'There's going to be cake isn't there?' She asked smoothing out her skirt and watching as Daniel rushed into her kitchen to sort out the mysterious objects he'd brought.

'And beer.' He noted absently, Sam leaned to her left in a vain attempt to figure out what he had brought with him.

'Wine?'

'Wine. I meant wine.' He coughed awkward before scuffling around her kitchen, probably scrambling for his phone.

'You better.' Sam commented lightly tucking her legs up underneath her and smiling in amusement as Daniel rushed in with a diet soda, before darting back out again.

'But there's no need to make a fuss just for little old me.' She added half jokingly and Daniel's head appeared round the kitchen looking annoyed.

'Like we are not going to celebrate your success. Who do you think we are?' At this he waggled a finger at her and Sam rolled her eyes melodramatically.

'So why are you really here Daniel?' Sam moved the soda out of the way and sipping at the coffee and sitting back into her chair.

'I'm really not as sneaky as I think myself to be, am I?' He ruefully commented walking back into her living room and sitting down on her couch, drinking from his own travel mug.

'Nowhere near in fact. You might say that when you're edging around something, you practically _vibrate_.' She teased him as he sighed pushing his glasses up his nose.

'Oh har.'

'Certainly is amusing. So...?'

'I just wanted to see that you were okay, given what happened with Cronus and all...' Now it was Sam's turn to sigh as she twisted off the lid and toyed with the condensation.

'Oh that.'

'Yeah, _that_.' He parroted, stretching out and making to plonk his legs on the coffee table, but stopped at the look on Sam's face.

'I don't really know how I feel about it. It's hard to describe, let alone feel.' She turned and looked out the window, trying not to sigh once again.

'I would say I understand, but... well I can't. Sorry.' She smiled at him, shaking her head, letting out an amused puff of air.

'I think I'm beginning to see why the Asgard chose the Colonel over you for the negotiations.' Sam mused, burrowing back into cushions of her chair and smirking mischievously. Daniel just glared at her, squaring his shoulders before looking at her in annoyance.

'Nice. I'm here to celebrate your success and help you out, and you simply mock me.'

'You're making me feel better if that helps you any.' She blinked innocently as she watched Daniel purse his lips and try not to show the fact that he was actually amused.

'It doesn't really.'

'Look, I just feel conflicted about healing him. A part of me, well the Jolinar part is sickened by it, but the 'Major' part of me, is relieved that I could. Just for Earths sake.' Daniel rolled his eyes at the major quip, but did so jokingly.

'Sometimes you are far too selfless.' He added lightly, looking at her with a tilted head and placing his now empty mug on the table. Sam looked at her still half full mug and stared at the empty one in bewilderment and worry. Daniel just followed her line of sight and seemed to be confused by her perplexed look.

'By being selfish? I was trying to make sure they didn't send a fleet of ships to Earth, thus ensuring my own survival.' She held her head up high and shook back her hair, light-heartedly and laughing.

'And your new rank, of course.' Daniel added, his face set in mock seriousness, before he joined in the laughter.

'It's all about the rank.'

'And the money and fame.' He grabbed the diet soda toasting her with it before taking a swig and pulling a face.

'Naturally.'

A ruckus and a muffled curse issued from the front door, followed by a smack caught her attention. Janet, Teal'c the Colonel and a blur that was Cassie burst into the room, the blur attaching itself to Sam's neck.

Janet was scowling at the Colonel, who was rubbing his head actually looking shamefaced and Teal'c was staring at the aforementioned man disapprovingly.

'Congrats Sam! Major Sam! Jack says that's awesome! So it is!' Sam pulled back and stared at the unusually hyperactive child and stared up at the Colonel.

'You told her about the cake.' She stated matter of factly, arching her eyebrow before smiling brightly.

'It was a idea borne of two minds Carter.' He nodded sagely before wincing as Janet moved into the kitchen passed him.

'I said I'd pay her a dollar!' He exclaimed gesturing after her widely and Cassie frowned at him.

'You better pay me two.' She stomped over to him, poking him in the stomach and imitating her mother, with her hands on her hips. The Colonel looked down at the small child in amazement before looking up at Sam.

'Nice to see you're really working the 'diplomat-ing' angle... Daniel will soon be out of a job.' He was now looking at her in surprise, which was quickly replaced with pride.

'Just when I thought I couldn't be any prouder of you Carter, or you Cassie. I've taught you well.'

'Mom says the exact opposite is true.' Cassie piped up wandering over the couch and throwing herself into the corner.

'I will pay you five dollars if you never say that again.' Daniel was watching the scene looking torn between worry and amusement.

'So if this is being a Colonel, what does being a Major involve exactly?' He asked half jokingly turning back to Sam, who pretended to consider it deeply.

'More sassiness with a bigger paycheck?' She supplied getting up and patting him on the shoulder as she made to move into the kitchen.

'Then you definitely deserve the promotion.' Daniel noted and the Colonel looked at him in mock shock.

'As if that was ever in question!'

* * *

**Not entirely sure how this story managed to end up where it did, but I will say I was giggling at myself.**

**I no longer worry about such things. And to my main point: _The response to my last story, holy crap. THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH! I know I always say it, but I sure as heck mean it! You guys are too nice to me!_**

**So I hope you all enjoy this, and I'm going to get back to struggling with my other stories... **

**If anyone gets the little reference in there, I seriously commend your taste in TV, well particular actors.**

**Thanking you all as always!**


	17. Orderly Commandments

**Spoilers for 'The First Commandment'**

* * *

The bible sat innocently on the side of the desk, very nearly toppling off of it. Sam tried valiantly not to look at it, but it was a battle she was unable to win.

She examined the battered surface and scuffed edges, incapable of bringing herself to lean forward and touch it. As she began to gnaw on her lip, the slight tang of blood startled her. Sam hadn't realised that she had worrying her lip quite so much.

As she lifted her nearby cup of coffee a sudden voice caused her to jump violently, and spill the coffee over everything, herself include. Sam jumped and stumbled in a not so elegant fashion and glared up at the intruder.

'Whoops, sorry there _Captain_.' She winced before mopping up the mess and avoiding the harsh stare being aimed at her.

Though it was totally deserved, she'd admit.

'Colonel.' She stood to attention, in a vain attempt to diffuse the tension suddenly boiling in the room.

'So they tell me.' He added sarcastically, pacing up and down her lab, scrutinising the small few items scattered around. Sam had to resist the urge to say something to him, it wasn't like she got into trouble often, but Jonas always had a knack for getting her into trouble and screwing her right up alone with it.

'Just...' He started, glaring at her, before taking a deep breath and puffing up his cheeks and taking a moment with his eyes closed. She mentally winced, trying desperately to maintain a neutral countenance.

'I screwed up. It's just that... Jonas...' She attempted to start, to explain why she did something she never would have done.

'Jonas really screwed me up, and I just, just...' Sam at this point was struggling to string a thought together, let alone a sentence.

'I couldn't _not_ do anything. I knew him. Heck, I loved him, I had to do something.'

The Colonel just stared at her so deeply that she honestly thought that he could see her soul. And Sam Carter was not a woman for such notions.

But holy Hannah, this man seemed capable of it.

'So that was why you disobeyed.'

'Yes Sir.' At this, the Colonel simply stared at her for a moment longer before slowly getting up and leaving.

She didn't know if that was a good thing or a very bad thing.

Sam wasn't used to screwing up so monumentally...

Or disappointing a commanding officer.

'Shit.' She whispered under her breath, into the still room, closing her eyes and kicking herself.

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c seemed to be avoiding the undercurrent of awkwardness and tension, over the next couple of days.

Every so often she could see Daniel examine them both and then look as though he was going to say something, but something held him back.

That something most likely being Teal'c.

Sam didn't know if it wasn't a good thing or a very bad thing.

It was just a typical frosty morning, Sam was biting down her lip, breaking the skin, but she was almost mindless to the damage she was causing. Daniel was bouncing lightly in his seat and the Colonel was strumming his fingers on the table in a nervous tic.

Sam just wished that he would do something, say something, yell, and punish her, anything other than this palpable, stifling silence.

It was crushing.

Sam got up slowly and moved away from the three, her hands shoved deep in her pockets and huddled over. The anxiety radiating from the front line team seemed to have infected the entire base, as everyone appeared to be acting similarly.

That, or they heard that her ex-fiancé had turned into a homicidal maniac with an eternal god complex.

Not exactly a good thing to have associated with her.

Last thing she needed really, even Sgt. Siler knew to avoid her as she headed into one of the MALP storage rooms. Sam watched him leave, before sighing and throwing herself on top of one of the seats.

She was about a hairs' breath from saying it couldn't get any worse.

Or so she thought as the door opened behind her and she stiffened.

'You disobeyed my direct order. I thought you were a model officer.' The Colonel had reached his breaking point apparently as he burst into the room, looking livid.

'Model officers can have off days.' She mentally kicked herself as the quip rolled off her tongue. He looked as though he was trying to suppress his amusement, but Sam had to be reading him incorrectly.

'I should do something, but I am at a complete loss as to how to discipline a genius, Daniel's a different story... You... god knows what you could do if you put your mind to it.'

Sam didn't know if he was serious or joking, a common occurrence with this man.

Unfortunately it was usually aimed at someone else, such as the marines or Major Samuels. Why couldn't it be him with the psychotic ex, who tried to kill the Colonel?

Sam had never been so lucky.

Again Sam felt that he was reading her mind as he smirked at her hollowly and she blinked widely at him.

'I am really tempted to make you do my paperwork, but Hammond would have my ass for it.' Once again, Sam didn't know if she could laugh or not, the perils of working with Jack O'Neill.

'Honestly, I'm just going to report it Hammond and a note will be made in your record. He may have addition stipulations and disciplinary actions for you.' He rubbed his forehead and a feeling of guilt just about overwhelmed her. She couldn't even bring herself to look too closely at the expression on his face, his body language was even a bit too much.

As he stood up to leave, she jumped up to attention and he turned looking at her oddly.

'I apologise for my actions Sir, I hope I can make up to you eventually.'

'Yeah, you owe me coffee for like a week.' At this Sam had to stop herself from mimicking his earlier odd expression or giggling. He seemed to have a bit of an issue with it, for whatever reason.

She watched him leave before she dropped slightly in relief, and jumped as he jumped back in.

'Just... don't make a habit of it okay? It's my job, and Daniels reason for living.' He mock saluted at her before turning and striding away.

Sam blinked before sitting down, shaking her head in amusement and finally let herself laugh at the man's actions.

* * *

**Okay, this may not be my best either... Sorry about the last chapter, I am currently battling a major dose of writers block. I am able to start a story but then am completely lost for the ending...**

**Anyways, I am sooo close to 100 reviews, you guys are the _BEST_... I may have a fun chapter ready as a bonus in the next couple of days! Bribing you? Me? Neeeever!**

**Also, if you haven't seen Star Trek Into Darkness... GO NOW! Dear god it was a-MAY-zing! Benedict Cumerbatch never ceases to amaze me... Soooo evil and awesomely talented, also a b-e-a-uuutiful man! *sigh* Also if you enjoy his work, you should check out Third Star, though it is a heart wrenching movie... SO tragic but he is as always fantastic. **

**Well that's me for now, I hope this chapter is back up to scratch!**

**Thank you all so much!**


	18. Heatwave

**Set in season 4, shortly after 'Small Victories, Part 2'.**

* * *

Sam Carter never fared well in the heat, to put it extremely lightly.

Most likely due to the fact that she was so fair, and the current heat wave running through the Springs was more then she could handle. It even penetrated down through the many basement levels of the mountain.

Hence was Sam was nine kinds of miserable and trying to hide from the smothering dry heat. She felt like was she was crawling out of her own skin and constantly dehydrated. This also explained why the vast majority of the base was avoiding her.

Even the guys were staying away, well just Daniel and Teal'c, the Colonel was off enjoying his fishing in Minnesota. The thought of him alone had Sam groaning and placing her head down on her desk. While she knew that it was best for her to stay at home, a part of her (a sizable one, mind you) was yelling at her for not going.

Her id was a very annoying part of her brain right now, and the heat seemed to be intensifying it.

Though she also knew the heat had a tendency to turn her mind into nothing more than a puddle of mush, and being around the Col-, being with _someone_ would not end well.

Or just too well.

Sam needed a life, stat.

_You could be enjoying some __**life **__right now, but you just __**had**__ to be responsible._

She was really in the mood now to throttle herself.

If only it wasn't so freaking hot, even a few degrees less and she'd be fine. Her wayward id would be restrained by her super-ego.

'Hey Carter!'

Oh no.

No, no, no, no, nooooooooo. She did _not_ just hear **that **voice, not **his **voice.

'You okay there?'

Yup, the universe hated her, really, really hated her.

A thought that really hit home with her as she jumped violently upwards, causing her chair to wobble, and her to topple off in a spectacularly graceless way.

One other little factoid when it came to Sam Carter's relationship with the heat.

It had the tendency to turn her into a giant klutz.

She moved slowly, groaning and refusing to look at the man above her, who was no doubt grinning manically at her.

Then he started laughing. A rare joyous sound from him, which she had to struggle to ignore, it was far too nice a noise for her to handle.

She looked up at him bashfully, as he reached out and pulled her up.

'I forget how hilarious you are when the heat strikes.' Sam's ego was taking a serious knocking as he continued to chuckle at her, and she was resisting the urge to rub her now bruised ass.

'Well as long as you're amused...' He nodded light-heartedly and she just rolled her eyes, trying to step back from him as casually as possible.

Too close to him and the temptation to jump him would be nigh unstoppable.

Unfortunately, she couldn't douse herself in ice cold water in her lab without him noticing and wondering why.

Also, chances were that he'd figure it out and then it'd just be awkward.

It was already awkward enough as it was between them, half of the time, possibly two thirds.

Luckily, he seemed to be ignorant to her subtle manoeuvre away, as he leaned over her desk and poked at the two different replicator blocks. He cautiously lifted up the rusty one and held it up to the light, as she fumbled around for a glass of ice water.

'Are you-'

'Sure that those are perfectly safe to have here in my lab? _Yup_, they are, totally and utterly inert in fact. Hence why I'm letting you mess about with them.' He continued to scrutinise the block suspiciously before dropping it and pulling the magnifying glass around to him.

Sam just smiled slightly as he started to mess about with it, pulling faces she guessed more for his amusement then her own. Sam just gulped down the water and staring resolutely up at the ceiling.

'The stuff in your lab is more fun at the least... Why doesn't Daniel have one of these?' He stared up at her still pulling faces behind the glass and she just blinked at him.

'He probably does have one, but has the sense only to use it when he needs it.' She hadn't meant to phrase it quite like that, as his eyes narrowed slightly and he moved upwards.

'The sense?'

Damn the heat, totally frying her brain, practically sautéed already as it was.

'Well, you know what he's like when hyped up on caffeine... has the tendency to knock some things over. Putting it away prevents that.' Sam managed to surprise herself at the ease with which she managed to conjure up a fairly reasonable explanation.

Smooth, she thought, more than a little pleased with herself.

The Colonel even seemed to buy it as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. His face contorted slightly and as she settled back into her chair.

As his expression changed to slight disgruntlement, she cocked her head and looked at him in curiousity. She examined him carefully for a few moments before she sighed and shock her head at him.

'Seriously?' Sam just rolled her eyes as his expression became more and more petulant.

'I still can't believe you did that!'

'We had no other choice!'

'Thor didn't want to do it!'

'It was the only option!'

'But it was named after me!'

'Would you rather the Asgard being overrun by the replicators?'

At this he just fumed for a moment before putting on the Jack O'Neill pout. The 'Jack O'Neill pout' being very close to an actual one but not quite.

Sam had to bite her lip hastily to stop the giggling that was threatening to spill over.

'Damnit.'

'Sorry.'

'You owe me coffee for life.'

'Life?'

'Fine, a week.'

'Man, you're easy, Daniel tends to hold out for two.'

'Daniel is no cheap date, and you've no idea how easy I can be.' Once again the pair were stranded in a sea of awkwardness. Sam just blushed, but as she fanned her face, she hoped that he would pretend to chalk it up to the heat. He on the other hand just coughed in embarrassment whilst rubbing the back of his head.

They both sat there in the uncomfortable silence for a few minutes that seemed to stretch for an eternity.

'So enjoy your time off?' She managed to squeeze out after a time, as she poured herself another glass of water and offered him one silently.

'Fishing, relaxation, no work, no saving the world... and the natural beauty of Minnesota. All in all, an enjoyable time was had.' While Sam was having difficulty getting out any words, he was babbling rapidly.

'Good.'

'You?' He countered almost as soon as she spoke, causing her eyes to widen slightly and she nodded slowly.

'Yeah, I managed to get all caught up on my paperwork, and made serious headway with my naqududah research. Even got to spend some time with Cassie.'

'She must have been thrilled.' The conversation between them was still stilted and rather tongue-tied for the both of them.

'Yeah, her and Janet are beginning to have some issues. The teens are rapidly approaching I'm one of her safe harbours, according to Cass.'

'Oh? Who are the other ones?' Finally the conversation was getting back to its usual rhythm, she thought in relief.

'You and the guys, you're the preferred one I think.' She smiled gently and watched as a cheerful grin blossomed on his face.

'It's because she knows I that I'm wrapped around her little finger.' He got up and made to leave, citing a need to too get changed and report to Hammond.

As he turned to go, he missed the mischievous grin that spread across her own face.

'I think she just knows that you're _easy._' Sam, this time, couldn't stop herself from laughing at the astonished look he shot at her as he turned around to stare at her. He then joined in, in her laughter and nodded at her proudly.

'Nicely done, turnabout is fair play and all that.' He continued to laugh as he left her lab, mock saluting on his way out.

* * *

**Oh my gosh 102 reviews! You guys are AMAZING! This has been a lot of fun to write and I will keep going for as long as I can... Really hoping to include Jonas and Cam at some point... So many plans.**

**Thank you all so so SOOOOO much! I wouldn't have kept going with this if not for you guys! You've all been so great to me, even with my less then stellar chapters.**

**In fact I was going to do a shout out to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and put this story on alert, but it turns out there are just too many you guys! **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will say it was inspired by the recent heatwave in Ireland last week... Can't say I faired much better then Sam, I mostly just hid from the sun. I'm just too damned pale.**

**THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! **

**With all the love in the world THANK YOU AGAIN! **


	19. Space Block

**Spoilers for 'Space Race' a light hearted Sam/Daniel moment. Special shout out to Tel nok shock, for being awesome! Thank you dearie!**

* * *

Sam muttered to herself as she examined the white board in front of her, the pad of her thumb rubbing her index finger reflexively.

She frowned and shook her head before rubbing out some of the figures in front of her irritably.

'Road block?' She jumped slightly before glaring at the man standing in her doorway.

'More like space block.' Sam turned and consulted her simulations before narrowing her eyes at the calculations in front of her.

'Standing there in my doorway is really creepy Daniel.'

'I figured less annoying then Jack sticking his face in the way.' Sam could see Daniel in her minds' eye shrug, his shoulders practically touching his ears and exaggeratedly closing his eyes.

'Creepy is not as bad as annoying?' She turned her head towards him, looking incredulous and bewildered.

'Not as irritating?' He suggested as he raised his eyebrows and tried his best to look innocent.

'You're wrong. If you haven't brought me coffee, you can skedaddle.'

'Teal'c is on his way down with them now, and quite possibly a blueberry muffin for you too.' Sam turned leaning with her palm flat out on her desk and tossing the marker she had in her hand into the air casually.

'What's this about Daniel?'

'Oh, just making sure that you aren't driving yourself around the bend after losing the space race.'

'I can handle loosing Daniel. I just don't _like_ it.'

'Does anyone?'

'Sadists?' She tried, grinning as he rolled his eyes, and she turned away to add to the equation. Suddenly a cup of coffee was being waved back and forth by her right ear. She grabbed it and drank from it greedily.

'I mean you are as type A as it gets Sam, you can't be dealing with this very well.' Sam turned and glared at the man who was now sipping at his own coffee and not so subtly pushing a muffin towards her.

'I'm insulted by that Daniel, also the muffin isn't going to work as a peace offering. I know Teal'c bought that.' Sam sat down on her other stool, legs crossed and looking decided miffed. He didn't even have the grace to look guilty about his attempt to placate her.

'You are type A though.'

'Who the heck here isn't? You're even worse than I am, so completely anal about what notebooks to use, where exactly there are supposed to be placed and what order they are to be used in. Oh wait a minute, that's more _obsessive compulsive_.'

Daniel was looking at her with narrowed eyes, his left eye twitching slightly, the only indication that her words had affected him. She smiled at him happily, humming lightly and tossing him a joking wink before turning and smirking at the board.

'Don't think that angle is going to work on me Sam. Jack never succeeds in doing it.'

Sam glanced back at him, disbelief etched into her face, and he cocked his head in confusion.

'If that is the Colonel _never _succeeding annoying you, then I'd really hate to think what your reaction would be if someone did manage to crawl under your skin and bug you.' At this she started giggling, sat down with her muffin and started picking it apart, closing her eyes in bliss at the taste.

Daniel just puffed up his cheeks, cricked his neck and closed his eyes, in a vain attempt to control his irritation no doubt. Sam smirked at him, lounging in her seat and simply waiting.

His left eye was still twitching slightly and she just continued to eat, which would have annoyed him all the more.

'You're a sore loser Sam.' He muttered under his breath and she chucked her pen at his head, which bounced spectacularly off his head and back into her palm.

He in return threw another pen at her head, and she ducked swiftly to avoid it.

A few minutes of a mock battle ensued between both of them, typically cool and rational by nature, flinging whatever projectiles they could get their hands on.

It ended in a not so glamorous manner as Teal'c coughed from the corner, causing both of them to go flying to the floor.

'I assume your research is faring well, Major Carter?' Sam got up, more than a little shamefaced by both being caught and the dry humour in Teal'c comment. She was also a tad relieved that it wasn't the Colonel who had walked in, they wouldn't have stopped hearing about it for _months._

Though Teal'c could be very sneaky, particularly in how he phrased things, making them appear to be innocuous, when it was the last thing they were.

'Sam started it.' At this she had to fight valiantly to squash the urge to smack Daniel around the head. Teal'c just stared at Daniel before actually rolling his eyes and leaving the room.

'_I_ started it?' He just pouted slightly and looked around the lab, avoiding catching her eye, as she fumed.

'You got all sarcastic!'

'Perish the thought. It's not like you deal with sarcastic personalities all day, every day... oh wait a _minute, you_ **do**.'

'You threw a pen at me!'

'I'm not doing this Daniel. I am not the one you squabble with.'

'I don't _squabble_.' He spat out, folding his arms across his chest defensively and glaring at her.

'Jesus, are you kidding or just being plain obtuse?' She asked in complete bafflement and disbelief.

'I most certainly do _not_ squabble.' He spat, bouncing his shoulders, looking even more childish.

'Obtuse it is then.' Sam just exhaled loudly, grabbing a marker and turning back to the white board. She could feel Daniels eyes trained on her back, still glaring no doubt.

'Sorry.' He mumbled, she grinned to herself, knowing that Daniel was hating the fact that he had to apologise.

And _she_ was the type A one.

'Thank you.' She turned her head and smiled brightly as Daniel just pulled a sarcastic face at her.

'You are ever so welcome. Any closer to _the_ answer?'

'To the life, the universe and everything? I thought that was on you?'

'Oh har.' Daniel stood up and peered at the calculations, and looking at her with interest.

'I'm a little closer, but I have time.' She sat back onto the edge of her desk, tiding up the small mess, clearing the few crumbs away and putting the pens back into their cup.

'A year, in which to discover how to kick ass.' He sat down next to her and stared up at the math, no doubt trying to guess what it meant.

'I already know how to kick ass, it's in my job description.' She shrugged nonchalantly shoving him in the shoulder with her own jokingly.

'It's in the Carter DNA, right?' He nudged her back with his shoulder, laughing slightly.

'Yup, I'm still annoyed that we lost. But victory will be _mine_.'

'I have no doubt.'

'I hope Teal'c doesn't say anything.'

'Yeah, me too, if Jack catches wind of this, we're screwed.' They both looked at each other before turning away, eyes sliding closed and heads dropping almost identically.

'Crap.' Both scientists spoke in unison, shaking their heads, knowing that their little spat was bound to come to light.

* * *

**Howdy! This is a far more light hearted piece then my last! I guess I'm feeling a bit better about life en ce moment! Anyways, I was giggling at this, so I'm going to take that as a sign that's it somewhat okay! **

**Thank you for your continued support as always, it means the _world_ to me!**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
